Todo comenzó por un rumor
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Ash, actual campeón de la liga kalos, se reencuentra con un rostro muy conocido por todos, Aria, actual reina de kalos, cuando la prensa empieza a creer que son pareja, ¿de estos chismes empezara a ser cierta esta relación? (La historia esta de regreso, con segunda temporada)
1. Un encuentro y el comienzo del chisme

**Este fanfic es patrocinado por el "proyecto icarus" hasta ahora la trama mas larga que va a hacer nuestro servidor, próximamente en fanfiction, ahora vamos con Taisei.**

**Gracias patrocinador, como escucharon estoy trabajando en esa historia bajo ese nombre de proyecto, no es el titulo oficial, lo estaba trabajando pero se va a retrasar, ya que estoy teniendo problemas con el primer capitulo, entonces esto tardara tiempo en aparecer, ahora vamos a directo al grano, este es un fanfic peculiar sobre Ash y la reina de kalos actual Aria, y también para que en mis fics haya una variedad de parejas, no importa lo raro que parezca, ya esta mencionado en el perfil, en fin ahora comenzamos.**

**Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.**

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro y el comienzo del rumor.**

Ha pasado un año desde que Ash Ketchum, ganara la liga pokemon de kalos convirtiéndose en campeón de la misma, desde ese día es ahora una celebridad en la región, en cuanto a sus compañeros de viaje, Clemont y Bonnie volvieron a ciudad lumiose para que Clemont se encargara del gimnasio, Serena (N.A: esto me dolerá mucho escribirlo pero bueno, con tal de avanzar con la historia) quien estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Ash, tuvieron que separarse ya que ella había escuchado de los concursos pokemon, así que fue a la región de hoenn a probar como son los concursos ya que tenían parecido con los espectáculos pokemon. Ash no podía acompañarla ya que debía quedarse en kalos para su puesto de campeón.

Volviendo a la historia en si, nos encontramos con Ash y su fiel compañero pikachu, estaban recorriendo ciudad lumiose, ya que tenían algo de tiempo libre.

\- Se siente bien tener algo de tiempo libre, ¿no es así pikachu? – Pregunto Ash a su pokemon, el solo afirmo – parece que todo esta tranquilo esta vez.

Como leyeron, Ahora que Ash era campeón de la liga kalos, era una celebridad, lo cual constantemente cuando estaba afuera llegaba de todo. Reporteros, paparazis, periodistas, etc, lo cual era algo difícil salir en publico sin que llegaran. Bueno, como dijo todo parecía tranquilo, pero no era así, ya que esos mismos llegaron con cámaras fotográficas, celulares listos para grabar o fotografiar a Ash, estuvieron haciendo… bueno lo que hacen comúnmente, cuando este salió de allí para ocultarse de ellos, estaba corriendo hasta que llego a un callejón que estaba ubicado en el norte de la ciudad, se acerco sigilosamente a la calle a revisar que ya no había nadie.

\- Bien, parece que ya no hay nadie – Dijo nuestro Campeon aliviado – Valla, nunca dejan de invadirme cuando estoy en publico.

\- Pika pi – Dijo Pikachu, si no entendieron dijo "es el precio de la fama".

\- En fin, debo tener cuidado si no qui… - Dijo Ash cuando choco con alguien, el impacto hizo que ambos estuvieran sentados tirados en el piso, también unas gafas se cayeron, suponiendo que llevaba lentes puestos.

\- Auch, lo siento mucho – Dijo Ash recogiendo los lentes del piso para entregárselos – aquí tiene.

Iba a entregárselos cuando vio un rostro conocido frente a el, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera.

\- No te preocupes, bueno gracias por mis len… - Dijo cuando vio el rostro del azabache también se llevo una sorpresa.

\- Ari.. – Iba a decir Ash cuando le tapo la boca.

\- sshh, baja un poco la voz por favor Ash – Aria le suplico a Ash, ya que parecía que hablaba un poco alto, vestía lo que se pone cuando esta en publico para que no sea reconocida, pero con los lentes fuera si se veía quien era en realidad. Ash extendió su mano para levantar a Aria del piso, ella la agarro y se levanto todavía con su mano agarrada con la de Ash, de repente se escucho una cámara fotográfica tomando una foto, o sea que han vuelto.

\- Miren, ¡es la reina de kalos Aria! – Dijo un paparazzi con su cámara.

\- y esta con el campeón Ash Ketchum, ¡tomándos la mano! – Dijo otro mas

\- ¿Acaso son pareja los 2? ¿están saliendo ahora? – pregunto otra reportera, comenzaron a invadirlos tomándoles fotos y todo, ambos se sintieron muy incomodos, sobre todo porque pensaron que eran pareja, entonces Ash todavía agarrado de la mano de Aria salieron corriendo a prisa de la prensa hasta encontrar un lugar donde los perdieran.

Continuara…

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fanfic nuevo, bueno pues me apetecía escribir sobre esto, ya que como dije, no quiero depender siempre del amourshpping para todas mis historias y quiero probar sabores nuevos, algo extraños e interesantes, en fin espero que les haya gustado este comienzo de fanfic.**

**Dejen sus reviews diciendo que les parecio, puede darle en follow para estar actualizados de esta historia y si quieren pueden darle en favorito si les ha gustado mucho, lamento mucho que el primer capitulo me quedara corto pero es lo que hay, los próximos serán mas largo eso se los aseguro**

**tambien quiero que me hagan un favor muy importante, necesito que me ayuden a registrar a Aria en los filtros de personajes, se que ya esta ese nombre pero es otra Aria, debe ser Aria/Elle lo que aparezca, es en serio necesito ayuda con eso para si se registra yo poner su nombre para la historia, ya envie un mail al support y todo pero no se bien como funciona, así que espero me ayuden con eso.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Empezando a sentirlo

**Hola a todos, porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, cabe decir que tenia planeado algo así desde hace tiempo pero no lo quería escribir hasta conocer un poco mas a Aria, entonces ya que la vimos mas en acción en ese capitulo al fin pude escribir esto, bueno ya basta de bla bla y comencemos.**

**Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos le pertenecen a game freak.**

**Capitulo 2: Empezando a sentirlo.**

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash escapaba de las molestias de cualquier celebridad, cuando se encontró con una cara que muy reconocida por todos que también ya había visto antes y que de hecho se habían visto cara a cara en el pasado, después de que la prensa los viera juntos empezaron a creer cosas.

Ahora en el presente vemos a Ash corriendo a toda prisa con Aria aun agarrándole la mano escapando de los paparazis, aunque los seguían.

\- Oye Ash, no puedes correr menos rápido, me esta doliendo el brazo – Se quejaba Aria por que como corría muy rápido, su brazo le empezaba a doler el brazo por lo algo brusco que el jalaba.

\- Y dejar que nos sigan molestando? - Dijo esta vez Ash sin dejar de correr.

\- Buen punto – Dijo Aria algo reasignada pero Ash tenia Razón, cuando el vio otro callejón se ocultaron ahí, los paparazis estaban lejos de ellos por lo cual al fin perdieron el rastro de ambos.

\- A donde se habrán ido – Dijo uno de ellos

\- Parece que los perdimos de vista, corrían muy rápido – Dijo otro de los paparazis.

\- Veremos si los encontramos de nuevo, pero seguro son pareja – Dijo otra Paparazzi.

\- No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido, pero si los 2 son tan famosos, podrían combinar perfectamente – Dijo el primero que hablo.

\- Cierto, pero por ahora no sabemos, pero, si hacen muy buena pareja – Dijo otro mas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, nuestros perseguidos seguían escondidos, Ash se asomo para ver que ya no había nadie.

\- Bueno, parece que ya no hay nadie, creo que nos perdieron de vista – Dijo un Ash mas calmado ante la situación.

\- Menos mal – Dijo Aria de la misma forma – Aun así, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en la liga.

\- Bueno, me dieron algo de tiempo libre – Dijo Ash – supongo que a ti también.

\- Pues si, acertaste – Dijo Aria riéndose un poco – por cierto, felicidades por ganar la liga kalos, aunque lo siento por no estar ahí para felicitarte.

\- No te preocupes por eso Aria, tu tenias cosas importantes que hacer, pero gracias por felicitarme – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Aria un poco y empezó su corazón a acelerarse – Pero de todos modos, como podemos irnos sin que nos vuelvan a ver.

\- Nunca se te ocurrió disfrazarte si salías en publico - Dijo Aria.

\- No lo pensé, no creí que serian así las cosas – Dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

\- Bueno, dame un momento – Dijo la reina de kalos buscando algo en su bolso – Aquí esta, usa esto para ocultarte.

Le mostro unos lentes oscuros, parecía que no era suficiente para no ser reconocido los acepto y se los puso.

\- Bien, pero creo que no es suficiente – Dijo Ash no tan convencido de usar solo lentes oscuros.

\- Supongo que hay otra forma – Dijo Aria – quítate tu gorra, supongo que es como tu sello distintivo, si no la usas quizás no te reconozcan a la primera.

Ash por un momento dudo, pero Aria tenia razón, después se quito la gorra luego para guardarla en su mochila.

\- Pero creo que también podrías hacer algo mas si no quieres ser reconocido – Dijo Aria nuevamente.

\- ¿Y que es? – Pregunto Ash.

\- B-bueno, deberías quitarte también tu camisa – Dijo Aria un poquito nerviosa – Déjame explicarte primero, como te conocen bien con tu ropa, si te quitaras esa parte entonces creo que les costara un poco mas reconocerte.

A Ash le sorprendió tal propuesta inesperada por parte de ella, pero como Aria tenia mas experiencia en el ámbito de ser famosa, accedió a quitarse su camisa, hasta que termino solo con una camiseta negra, acto seguido la doblo y la puso en su mochila junto a su gorra.

\- " Nunca lo pensé pero creo que se ve guapo así " – Acaba de pensar esta Aria al ver a Ash sin gorra y solo con esa camiseta – "P-pero en que estoy pensando".

Aunque reacciono rápido después de pensar en eso, lo cual hizo que Aria terminara muy sonrojada, Después de que Ash terminara de guardar sus cosas, volteo a ver a Aria.

\- Oye, te sientes bien, te veo bastante roja – Dijo un azabache viendo la situación de la chica, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle la frente para revisarla, instintivamente se movió de ahí.

\- N-no te preocupes Ash, estoy bien no, hay de que preocuparse – Dijo la chica – En fin vámonos, parece que ya no hay nada.

Después saco de su bolsillo unos lentes comunes pero eran diferentes a los que ella usa habitualmente, después salieron del callejón para ir a la ciudad, Aria se puso a lado de Ash mientras iban caminando, la gente los veía como si fueran cualquier persona, como si el consejo de Aria funcionara.

\- Creo que esta funcionando A… digo este – Ash dejo de hablar ya que recordó que no podía llamarle por su nombre real en publico.

\- Cuando estoy en publico me llamo Ariana – Dijo la reina de kalos.

\- Bueno, pero tu nombre real te queda mejor – dijo Ash alagándola, cosa que hizo que se avergonzara.

\- B-bueno, muchas gracia por eso As… digo, como te llamo? – Dijo Aria tratando de evitar decir su nombre real.

\- Solo no digas mi nombre cuando estemos en publico, pero sigue llamándome tal y como me llamo – Dijo Ash esta vez, Aria solo asintió a esto mientras seguían caminando sin ningún tipo de problema hasta llegar a un centro pokemon para descansar un poco de lo que sucedió. Ya estaban en el centro pokemon sentados aun con su look para esconderse.

\- Al menos llegamos sin ningún problema – Dijo Ash con una sensación de alivio

\- Por suerte – Dijo Aria de la misma forma, mientras tanto en un televisor del edificio salió una noticia.

\- Y en otras noticias, un grupo personas se encontraron a 2 caras muy conocidas y famosas de la región frente a frente, Ash Ketchum el actual campeón de la liga kalos y Aria, la actual reina de kalos – Dijo la conductora del programa, al ver la noticia los 2 mencionados quedaron en shock al ver que su encuentro fue mencionado por televisión.

\- según ellos, creen que los 2 están en una relación, según lo contado y por lo visto en las fotos que se tomaron – Continuo hablando de esto y los 2 seguían en las mismas – Pero por ahora esto es un rumor ya que no fue confirmado por ninguno, y ahora en otra noticia…

\- que bien, ahora todo kalos sabe de esto - Dijo un campeón algo alterado por la noticia.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Aria algo triste – Por mi culpa nos metimos en este lio.

Ash al ver a Aria así solo se sentó a su lado (N.A: si, los 2 estaban sentados por separado) e iba a decirle algo.

\- Ar… digo Ariana, no te eches la culpa a ti por lo sucedido, ambos estamos pagando el precio de la fama, esta bien? – Dijo Ash intentando calmar a Aria, la chica entro en razón y se tranquilizo mas.

\- De acuerdo, gracias – Dijo mas tranquila sonriendo al azabache.

\- "Parece que ya esta mejor, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe" – pensó Ash… espera, eso pensó?, si , lo hizo – "Q-que estoy pensando, bueno de por si ya lo es pero… bueno deja de pensar en eso por un momento".

-En fin, a donde podemos ir ahora, realmente no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre y tampoco podemos estar cubiertos para siempre– Dijo Ash a Aria mientras ella pensaba.

Continuara….

**Y con esto concluimos este capitulo, primero necesito su opinión, tuve que terminar aquí por un motivo, les daré un pequeño adelanto, el lugar es la casa de Aria, pero no se me ocurre en que ciudad ubicarla, así que ustedes díganme, ¿en que ciudad la ubico?, Dejen sus reviews con su sugerencia y también diciendo que les pareció el capitulo, pueden darle favorito si les a gustado mucho, pueden darle en follow si quieren estar actualizados del siguiente capitulo, hablando de actualizar, si se preguntan por mis otros fics que no eh continuado, claro que si los voy a continuar, el problema es que quizás tarden un poco junto con este ya que estoy en épocas de exámenes, estoy de vacaciones de semana santa en este momento, pero debo hacer cosas del colegio estos días, pero tranquilos que estas historia si se actualizaran.**

**También quiero agradecer sus favoritos, no esperaba que esto fuera bien recibido por ustedes, muchas gracias.**

**También gracias por sus reviews, en serio se los agradezco mucho que esta historia les haya interesado, sin mas que decir se despide Taisei y…**

**Nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Conociéndonos mejor

**Hola a todos, he vuelto al fin después de los exámenes, ya tenia ganas de escribir esto, aquí el capitulo 3 de este fic, gracias por sus reviews con las propuestas con la ciudad, unos me dijeron una otro me dijo otra, al final ya verán lo que voy a hacer, ahora comenzamos con el capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de nintendo y game freak.**

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos mas.**

\- En fin, a donde podemos ir ahora, realmente no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre y tampoco podemos estar cubiertos para siempre - Dijo Ash a Aria mientras ella pensaba.

\- Ya se a donde podemos ir, solo dame un minuto por favor – Contesto mientras saca un celular, parecía que iba a llamar a alguien.

\- Hola, si, mira podrías ir al centro pokemon de la boulevard sur, si, perfecto gracias – Dijo Aria hablando por el teléfono, había terminado la llamada y guardo su celular.

\- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Era mi chofer, llegara aquí en 5 minutos – Contesto Aria a su acompañante, Pasaron los 5 minutos y un señor con vestuario de chofer entro al centro pokemon en busca de ambos, Aria reconoció a su chofer y los 2 se fueron a una limusina que estaba estacionada fuera del edificio, Ash se sorprendió por el vehículo de Aria, sin mas se subieron al vehículo que era espectacular por dentro.

\- ¿A donde vamos Señorita? – Pregunto el chofer.

\- Vaya para la ruta 5, por favor – Respondió Aria, no dando tantos detalles.

\- Se a donde vamos, siéntanse bien mientras tanto – Dijo el chófer, sabiendo a donde ir, la limusina arranco y fue hacia su destino.

\- Aria, esta limusina es asombrosa – Dijo Ash admirando aun mas el interior – Si que ser famosa tiene ventajas, y claro también desventajas.

\- Gracias, me la dieron hace poco, sabia que necesitaba donde transportarme y claro, no podía ir caminando a todos lados – Dijo Aria riéndose un poco por esto ultimo, cosa que también le hizo gracia al azabache, después Aria había recordado que ya no estaban en publico, acto seguido se quito el sombrero y las gafas revelando su verdadera identidad.

\- Listo, ya no estamos en publico, puedes quitarte los lentes si quieres – Se dirigió a Ash, pero este no respondía, estaba como petrificado – Ash, ¿me escuchas?

\- Ah, si, si te escuche – Respondió Ash quitándose sus lentes, saliendo del trance – "Vaya, si que realmente es bella, sobre todo sin esos lentes y ese sombrero, si llevara su peinado cuando actúa…" – Estaba pensando ahora sobre lo que es ella, cuando escucho unos dedos chasqueando frente a el.

\- Ash, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Aria a Ash.

\- Si, estoy bien Aria, en serio, no pasa nada – Decía mientras salía de sus pensamientos un poco sonrojado.

\- De acuerdo, me estabas preocupando por un momento– Dijo Aria mas aliviada – Pero dime, ¿podrías contarme algo sobre ti?

\- ¿Sobre mi? ¿cómo que?– Pregunto Ash ante la pregunta.

\- Bueno, para conocernos un poco mejor ¿no?, como tus anteriores viajes y experiencias que viviste antes de venir aquí a kalos – Dijo la reina de kalos, sentía que debían conocerse mejor.

\- Bueno, si quieres … - Paso un buen rato y Ash le contaba sobre sus participaciones en las ligas anteriores, sus compañeros de viaje y sobre sus aventuras y experiencias, a Aria le dejo sorprendida cuando le hablo de sus encuentros con los pokemon legendarios que el vio.

\- Valla, nunca creí que llegaste a conocer a varios de esos pokemon, son bastante raros de ver – Dijo Aria muy sorprendida ante el relato de Ash.

\- Bueno, realmente hasta yo no creo que me haya ocurrido todo eso – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado.

\- "Ash a recorrido muchas regiones, conoció muchas personas, vivió muchas experiencias , ahora mírate, eres el campeón de kalos, sin duda eres una gran persona, valiente, dedicado y también muy apuesto" – Pensaba Aria, al pensar lo ultimo se sonrojo a mas no poder y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza – "Maldición, vas a dejar de pensar eso, aunque realmente…"

\- Oye Aria, ¿segura que estas bien? – Interrumpió Ash sus pensamientos, ella solo salió de ellos en el mismo estado.

\- S-si ya te lo dije, estoy perfectamente, en serio – Respondió Aria algo nerviosa, al cabo de unos minutos ya había mas tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a su destino.

\- Muy bien, ya hemos llegado – Dijo el chofer a los 2, el lugar era nada mas ni nada menos que.

\- ¿Ciudad cyllage? - Pregunto Ash al saber donde era el destino.

\- Si, entonces, ¿nos dirigimos para allá señorita? – Pregunto el chofer a Aria.

\- Por favor – Ella respondió, siguieron conduciendo, hasta llegar a las orillas del mar, los 2 se volvieron a poner sus cosas para salir y bajaron del vehículo, los 2 caminaron hasta llegar a una casa, mejor dicho era como una mansión, Ash quedo sorprendido al ver la vivienda.

\- Wow, ¿en serio esto es tuyo? – Pregunto Ash asombrado.

\- Si, hace poco que la tengo, es como mi segunda casa – contesto Aria.

\- ¿Segunda casa?, que quieres decir – Pregunto el campeón.

\- Mira, yo soy de ciudad laverre, ahí esta mi casa, pero decidí mejor traernos aquí para descansar mejor de todo lo que paso – Dijo Aria contestando la pregunta de ash, después entraron, si pensaron que por afuera se veía asombroso, por dentro se veía mejor.

\- Increíble, oye, ¿y esto es todo para ti? – Pregunto Ash, al parecer no había nadie mas que ellos 2, ella solo asintió - ¿Y tus padres donde están?

\- Mi madre esta en mi casa en lavarre, y mi padre… pues realmente no se mucho de el – Dijo Aria.

\- ¿Porque? Lo siento preguntar esto pero, ¿acaso murió? – Pregunto Ash a Aria.

\- No, cuando tenia 5 años, el se había ido de la casa sin avisarnos, pero nos llego una carta años después diciendo que el estaba fuera de la región, pero aun no ah vuelto y realmente no eh pasado mucho tiempo con el – Explico Aria a esto.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mi, tampoco se mucho sobre mi padre, tampoco ah vuelto a pueblo paleta ni lo eh visto en mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash, a Aria le sorprendió saber que ambos compartían algo en común.

\- Es increíble como los 2 no conocemos mucho a nuestros padres, pero bueno dejando eso a parte, ven, voy a mostrarte tu habitación – Dijo Aria, Ash la siguió para ver donde se iba a hospedar, llegaron a un pasillo con muchas puertas, Aria abrió una de ellas y mostro una habitación, era común y simple, pero se veía cómoda cuanto menos, entraron y Ash se recostó sobre la cama.

\- Bien, descansa un momento, mi habitación esta a lado de esta, si necesitas algo solo dime, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Aria dándole una sonrisa a nuestro entrenador.

\- Claro, gracias Aria – Respondió Ash, y Aria paso a retirarse de ahí, Ash se quedo recostado pensando en muchas cosas, pero una estaba mas atento.

\- Fue muy amable esta Aria de su parte al llevarme aquí, tuvimos un problema muy grande, pero bueno no pasa nada, sin duda es una gran persona – se decía ash a si mismo, aunque no sabia bien de lo que hablaba – Realmente me siento un poco extraño desde hace horas cuando nos encontramos.

\- Pika pika – Dijo pikachu a su entrenador (N.A: no podía dejarlo fuera de la historia así de la nada, pero se me hace muy pesado escribir diálogos e interacción de los pokemon)

\- No se pikachu, pero, la verdad Aria es una chica maravillosa – Dijo Ash sonrojándose un poco, pikachu al notar eso le hecho una mirada picara a su entrenador – D-digo, es hermosa, gentil, talentosa y… realmente creo que es la chica que a cualquiera le gustaría tener.

Este ya estaba sonrojado por mencionar las cualidades de Aria, su pokemon solo le dio una seña que decía "Puedes hacerlo, tienes una oportunidad", Ash realmente pudo comprender lo que le decía.

\- No se, quizás no le interese, solo me esta ayudando con este problema del rumor de nuestra relación, además hace tiempo que me separe de Serena, no debería salir con alguien mas después de eso – Dijo Ash ante ese dilema, en ese momento pikachu le da un pequeño atractueno para que reaccionara, después le había dicho unas palabras, decía "vamos, esta oportunidad no la puedes desaprovechar, pienso que tu y Aria harían buena pareja", no entendía lo que decía, pero el atactrueno que recibió pudo entender lo que le quería decir.

\- Tienes razón, voy a intentar decírselo – Dijo Ash mientras salía de la habitación, mientras tanto con Aria, ella seguía vestida formalmente, solo que tenia su cabello normal con el que ella sale a actuar, ella pensaba en algo.

\- Ash, si que tuvo un mal momento cuando esas personas llegaron a molestarnos – Decía Aria sobre lo que paso hace horas – El y yo una pareja, realmente me he sentido diferente ante el, nunca lo había conocido bien, ahora lo conozco y se que es una gran persona, creo que si me esta empezando a gustar, pero no se si sienta lo mismo que yo.

A esto ultimo lo dijo un poco desanimada, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, contesto que pasara, ese era Ash quien entro a la habitación.

\- Oh, ¿sucede algo Ash? – Pregunto Aria, no podía decir nada, es mas, se quedo ahí contemplando a Aria, el reacciono rápidamente y se acerco a ella.

\- Bueno, esto, ya te conté sobre mi, ¿por qué tu no me cuentas de ti Aria? – Dijo Ash, al parecer evito lo que realmente iba a decir, ella solo accedió con gusto. Le ah contado como empezó a viajar, como escogió ser perfomance, como llego a tal fama en pokevision, sus presentaciones pokemon, entre otras cosas, ya se conocían mejor los 2, había unos minutos de silencio en la habitación, cuando Aria rompió ese silencio.

\- Oye Ash, ¿puedo d-decirte algo? – Pregunto Aria, que le iba a decir.

\- Si, dime – Dijo Ash, en este momento había tensión en la habitación, Aria estaba temblando un poco por los nervios, cuando finalmente iba a hablar.

**Continuara…**

**Si, aquí terminamos, los dejare en suspenso un poco, jajaja, bueno me gusta eso, pero antes voy a decir un pequeño spoiler: todavía no es hora de declaración, eso ya lo verán en próximos capítulos que no será el próximo, voy a reservarme esto para un mejor momento en la historia, un aviso mas, el próximo capitulo de "compitiendo por tu corazón" posiblemente sea publicado la próxima semana, como esta semana ya es la batalla de gimnasio de Ash vs Clemont en la serie, así que después de la batalla en la serie, el capitulo nuevo del fic mencionado lo escribiré, para que me sea mas fácil escribir esa parte, ya que imaginarme toda la batalla seria algo difícil para mi.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de este fic, ya saben que hacer, reviews, favoritos o follow, sobre todo reviews, su opinión es importante para mi.**

**Taisei se despide y nos leemos hasta la siguiente.**


	4. Escape de cyllage

**ahora le toca el próximo capitulo al fanfic mas "popular" que he hecho raramente, como es posible que esta historia con esta pareja haya tenido tanta buena recepción, pero bueno yo quería escribir esto para experimentar algo mas que solamente amourshipping, que por cierto se viene un nuevo fanfic amour, pero tendrán que esperar, así que ni modo, mejor comencemos.**

**Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a game freak.**

**Advertencia: este fanfic contendrá un poco de "trama" y puede ponerse algo rico para algunos, se recomienda resistir XD**

Capitulo 4: Escape de cyllage.

\- Oye Ash, ¿puedo d-decirte algo? – Pregunto Aria, ¿qué le iba a decir?

\- Si dime – Dijo Ash, en ese momento había tensión en la habitación, Aria estaba temblando un poco de los nervios, cuando finalmente iba a hablar.

\- ¿Te parece si compramos algo de ropa? – Dijo al fin Aria, pero realmente no quería decir eso.

\- ¿Comprar ropa? – Dijo Ash.

\- Si, para ti, si te cambiamos la ropa te sentirías mas cómodo en publico – Dijo Aria.

\- Bueno, creo que es buena idea – Dijo Ash pensando en la propuesta.

\- Excelente, espérame un momento afuera, no tardo – Dijo Aria mientras Ash salía de la habitación, pasaron 5 minutos para que se cambiara el peinado para salir, finalmente acabo y los 2 salieron para la ciudad a la tienda de ropa de la ciudad. Estuvieron viendo la ropa que había, cuando Aria encontró el indicado y se lo enseño a Ash, se parecía a lo que normalmente lleva pero era color negro, y en vez de las partes blancas eran de un color verde, Ash dudo por un momento hasta que decidió probárselo a los vestidores mientras Aria esperaba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que salió con su ropa.

\- ¿y bien? ¿cómo me veo? – Pregunto Ash a Aria.

\- Te ves muy bien – Le contesto Aria, aunque en su mente había algo mas – "Bastante bien, diría yo".

\- ¿Pero crees que esta sea buena opción, se parece mucho a mi ropa habitual? – Dijo Ash por su ropa.

\- No te preocupes por eso, además de lo único que se diferencia es el color – Contesto Aria.

\- Bueno, entonces me la llevo – Dijo Ash para luego ir a la caja a pagar por la ropa, una vez que terminaron, Ash fue nuevamente al vestidor a ponerse su ropa nueva, despues de terminar salieron para dirigirse nuevamente a la casa. Una vez que llegaron a la casa. A Ash ya le dio hambre, así que Aria se ofreció a preparar algo de comer, Ash estaba esperando sentado en la mesa. Este mismo seguía pensativo por Aria, Aria había acabado de cocinar y se puso a servir su plato y el de Ash para comer, la comida se veía deliciosa lo que a Ash lo dejo asombrado.

\- Wow Aria, esto esta realmente delicioso – Dijo Ash maravillado por el sabor de su plato.

\- Gracias, me alegra que te guste – Dijo Aria un poco avergonzada por el cumplido – al aprender a cocinar pokelitos para mis pokemon, también tuve que aprender a cocinar mas.

\- "Aria sin duda tiene todo lo que a cualquier chico le gustaría tener en una chica" – Pensó Ash mientras seguía comiendo – "me pregunto cuanto le dieron de tiempo libre, debo decírselo pronto".

\- Aria, ¿cuánto te dieron de tiempo libre? – Pregunto Ash, Aria se quedo atónita ante la pregunta.

\- Bueno, me dieron solo hasta la tarde, pero pedí que me dieran una semana, les dije que necesitaba mas tiempo para planear mis próximas presentaciones – Contesto Aria, ¿pero cual fue el motivo?

Flashback.

Mientras caminaban a la casa de la tienda, Aria le pidió un favor al azabache.

\- Ash, ¿me permites hacer una llamada? Es urgente – Pregunto Aria.

\- Claro

\- Bueno, me iré por allá, espérame aquí por favor – Dijo Aria, Ash solo se quedo donde estaba obedeciendo, mientras Aria se alejaba para hablar, saco su celular y marco el numero para llamar – Hola, si soy yo, escucha ¿podrían darme un pequeño descanso por una semana, trabaje mucho últimamente ¿si podrían?, muchas gracias, si estaré a tiempo, ¿qué?, no, no estoy saliendo con el, adiós – Termino la llamada con un sonrojo en su cara, ¿cuál era el motivo de ese permiso? – Necesito mas tiempo para confesarme a Ash, creo que una semana es mas que suficiente.

Fin del flashback

\- Ya veo – Contesto Ash ante la pregunta.

\- Dime Ash, ¿cuanto te dieron a ti? – Pregunto Aria, a Ash también le dieron tiempo pero no sabe cuanto.

\- También solo hoy, en la noche debo regresar a la liga – Dijo Ash, aunque fue en un tono un poco deprimente, ya que no tenia tiempo.

\- Dime, ¿trabajaste duro? ¿estas cansado? – Pregunto Aria.

\- Un poco, no he descansado mucho desde que me dieron el titulo – Contesto Ash.

\- ¿Y si pides que te den una semana? – Dijo Aria sacando su celular pareciendo que se lo prestaba a Ash para llamar.

\- No estoy seguro, creo que no me lo permitirían – Dijo Ash dudando ante la propuesta.

\- Inténtalo al menos – Dijo Aria, Ash acepto y llamo a la liga, pasaron unos minutos y acabo la llamada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijeron? – Pregunto Aria por la llamada.

\- Si me dieron permiso – Dijo Ash, esto a Aria la alegro por dentro.

\- "Perfecto, me da el mismo tiempo para decírselo – Pensaba la chica – Me alegro, al menos tendrás un poco mas de descanso.

\- Lo único que necesitamos es… ¿cómo terminamos con este rumor? – Dijo Ash.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – Dijo Aria. Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, y muy de noche, Los 2 ya estaban durmiendo en su respectiva habitación, pero uno de ellos no, Aria no estaba tan cómoda durmiendo.

Sueño de Aria.

\- Aria, no puedo mas con esto, este rumor aun no se acaba y no nos han dejado en paz aun – Dijo una voz, y esa voz era Ash, quien estaba raramente en el monte plateado de jotho (N.A: no pregunten porque ahí, solo lo pensé) en la cima de lo mas alto a punto del borde de caer.

\- No espera, ya veremos como lo solucionamos, pero por favor no me abandones – Dijo Aria.

\- Lo siento, pero ya no puedo mas con esto, adiós Aria – Termino Ash.

\- ¡No, Ash! – Aria trato de detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

Fin del sueño.

Aria despertó toda alterada y asustada por su pesadilla.

\- Fue solo una pesadilla, ¿por qué pensé en eso? – Dijo Aria en el mismo estado, se levanto a su cama para salir un momento de su cuarto, cuando se topo con Ash que también estaba despierto.

\- ¿!Ash, eres tu¡? – Pregunto Aria – Menos mal.

\- Si, ¿quien mas seria? – Respondió Ash.

\- ¿Que haces despierto? – Pregunto Aria.

\- Escuche un grito, vine a ver que sucedía – Respondió Ash, la situación fue Aria y su pesadilla.

\- Bueno, tuve una pesadilla – Dijo Aria revelando el motivo de la molestia – No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Bueno, si eso era, buenas noches – Dijo Ash pero repentinamente Aria le tomo el hombro.

\- Espera, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Dijo Aria y poniéndose algo roja – ¿P-podría dormir contigo?

Esto hizo que sus rostros se pusieran rojos, Ash no esperaba tal favor.

\- B-bueno, tuviste un mal sueño, así que si puedes – Contesto Ash, esto tranquilizo mas a Aria, los 2 se fueron a la habitación de Ash y se instalaron a dormir, estaban durmiendo en la misma cama.

\- "Espero este rumor no nos afecte mucho, sobre todo a Ash" – Pensó Aria quien seguía un poco despierta, volteo a ver a Ash quien estaba profundamente dormido, Aria pensó en algo que aprecia un poco atrevido de su parte, pero esta no lo dudo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash, ya después de esa acción se durmió al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su mente sonaban unas palabras – " Te amo Ash" – Y así el resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ash había despertado, con el detalle que noto que Aria no estaba en la cama, a este le había entrado ganas de ir al baño, se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, abrió la puerta cuando vio a alguien dentro. Esa era Aria que parecía que había terminado de bañarse, ella estaba a punto de secarse su cuerpo mojado con una toalla, al ver la presencia de Ash esta grito muy fuertemente mientras que Ash se retiro rápidamente hacia otro lugar para evitar cualquier problema mientras le sangraba la nariz un poco. El estaba sentado en el sillón muy rojo por lo que acaba de ver. Pasaron unos minutos y Aria salió ya arreglada con su peinado de toda la vida (N.A: Me gusta mas Aria con el peinado con el que apareció la primera vez, intercalare los peinados conforme a la situación) Ash al verla se puso nervioso por la situación de antes.

\- Aria, perdóname por favor, no sabia que saliste de bañarte, lo siento – Ash se disculpo con Aria.

\- Esta bien, te perdono, solo que la próxima vez avisa antes de entrar a algún baño – Dijo Aria con algo de tranquilidad, la disculpa hizo que Ash se sintiera mas tranquilo. Las horas pasaron y ya era medio día, cuando Aria dijo algo.

\- Ash, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un sitio un rato? – Pregunto Aria.

\- ¿Cómo a donde? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Que tal a la playa de aquí – Dijo Aria, pero Ash dudaba, no por lo que ustedes piensan, si no por estar en publico y una posibilidad que los vean.

\- No se, ¿y si nos ven y empiezan a molestarnos? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Tranquilo, tu serás tu y yo estaré como Ariana, no hay problema – Dijo Aria pensando en la situación, el acepto ya que solo seria el y Aria estaría en cubierto para que no haya problemas. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y llegaron a la playa de ciudad cyllage, hay los 2 se cambiaron en el vestidor, Ash no tardo en cambiarse de ropa, pasaron 10 minutos y Aria o bueno mejor dicho Ariana, salió vestida con un bikini color rosa con unos detalles como de flores, Ash al verla se quedo petrificado, pues resaltaba su figura, Ash reacciono rápido.

\- Y ¿cómo luzco Ash? – Pregunto Aria muy avergonzada.

\- T-te vez hermosa, eres la mas hermosa de todo kalos – Dijo Ash muy sonrojado y avergonzado, Aria se sonrojo mas por el cumplido, luego fueron a unas sillas a sentarse. 5 minutos después de llegar a sentarse, Aria le pidió a Ash que le untase bloqueador en la espalda, Este favor hizo que Ash se pusiera muy rojo, pero acepto, Aria procedió a… bueno ya saben, Ash se sentía nervioso al untarlo con sus manos sobre la espalda de Aria, finalmente termino y se sentó nuevamente. 10 minutos después Ash le propuso ir a caminar sobre la orilla, ella acepto gustosamente, se acomodo su top, mas bien le pidió a Ash que lo anudara y se levantaron a caminar.

Ya nuestros "famosos" se encontraban caminando, todo era tranquilidad ya que no habían tantas molestias con Aria disfrazada, si hubo unas situaciones donde a Ash lo invadían para autógrafos o por lo del chisme, el solo decía que no había nada. Todo parecía como si nada, cuando Aria por un casual tropezó, Ash solo le tomo la mano impidiendo que se cayera, Aria se acomodo nuevamente gracias a Ash, pero algo preocupante es que con la caída se le cayo los lentes y el sombrero que la cubrían. Ash se dispuso a levantar y entregarle sus cosas rápido antes de que la vieran, pero era tarde ya que la gente empezó a invadirlos a ambos con preguntas y todo.

Ash le entrego sus cosas a Aria para ponérselas, esta de inmediato se las puso y empezaron a correr de la multitud que los invadía, llegaron a sus sillas y recogieron sus cosas para retirarse del lugar y llegar a la limusina de Aria para regresar a la casa. Cuando se fueron de la playa perdieron a las personas, al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a la casa, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación a arreglarse a su respectiva ropa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de kalos, mas concretamente en ciudad lumiose, en el gimnasio lumiose estaba un chico rubio con unas gafas haciendo sus cosas, cuando alguien lo interrumpio.

\- ¡Hermano, tienes que ver esto! – Era la voz de una niña, que era su hermana menor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bonnie? – Pregunto su hermano mientras Bonnie solo lo tomaba de la mano arrastrándolo hasta su casa (N.A: No estoy seguro de la ubicación de su casa, así que digamos que esta fuera del gimnasio) cuando llegaron encendió la tele para que viera de que quería mostrarle.

\- Parece que los rumores de la relación de Ash Ketchum y Aria se está fortaleciendo luego que unas personas los vieran juntos en una playa en ciudad Cyllage, aun esto queda en rumor ya que no hay ninguna confirmación todavía por parte de los 2 – Dijo una reportera en un canal de noticias, a Clemont lo dejo sorprendido por la nota, ¿pero por que a su hermana no tanto? – En otras noticias…

\- ¿¡No es posible, como que Ash y Aria están en una relación!?, Bonnie, ¿tu sabias de esto? – Pregunto Clemont.

\- Ayer me entere de esto, pero esto es de hoy – Dijo Bonnie.

\- Esto es un problema, Ash no estará tranquilo de este rumor, seguro muchas personas los molestaran con esto – Dijo el líder de lumiose.

\- De hecho, muchos periodistas los invadieron ayer que inicio esto – Dijo su hermanita – Por cierto hermano, ¿me llevas a ciudad shalour?

\- ¿Para que? ¿qué quieres hacer allá? – Pregunto Clemont muy extrañado.

\- Quiero ver si Korrina quiere ser tu novia – Contesto Bonnie, durante su viaje no le había pedido eso, ahora que la recordó, quiso saber si quería, Clemont en cambio solo le paso lo mismo que siempre, no lo voy a poner por que ya los saben.

Regresando a cyllage, nuestras celebridades estaban pensando en algo, cuando a Ash se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Aria, hay que irnos a otra ciudad – Dijo Ash, a Aria solo le surgió una duda, ¿a que ciudad?

\- ¿Y a donde propones? – Pregunto Aria.

\- Lo tengo, que tal ciudad lavarre – Dijo Ash, Aria dudo por la idea, ¿por qué ir a su ciudad natal?

\- ¿Por qué haya? – Pregunto Aria nuevamente.

\- Fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero además, estaremos mas al norte de la región, por lo cual estaremos un poco mejor – Explico Ash, ya había entendido la razón.

\- ¿Si tu crees?, esta bien – Dijo Aria. Inmediatamente se fueron cubiertos para salir y entrar a la limusina, una vez dentro, el vehículo arranco y se dirigió directo a ciudad lavarre.

Continuara…

**\- Y eso fue todo el capitulo de hoy, bueno saben…**

**\- Un momento, ¿por que Ash se aventaría desde el borde del monte plateado?**

**\- Soy un loco, y tu lo sabes.**

**\- Si, tu sección de Ships en tu perfil dice mucho.**

**\- Bueno, por eso cambie la clasificación a T, por si acaso.**

**\- Bueno, así esta mejor, no queremos problemas legales con la clasificación.**

**\- Pues no, ahora si, esto fue todo el capitulo de hoy, la verdad mas largo de lo normal pero bueno, precisamente eso les dije que haria, usar ambas ciudades ya que no me decidía por cual, antes voy a agradecer sus reviews a pdsntk, diego4560, POKEMON XY, Deathwing, Joymax, Yamikrai, Vengeance2017 y prietar, Eso es todo, dejen reviews, su opinión es importante y también todo lo demás, Taisei se despide y nos leemos hasta la próxima, por cierto anunciador, anuncia esto ya que estas aquí, nos vemos. **

**\- Si, esta bien. Este fanfic es patrocinado por "quiero estar donde tu estés" y "la posion (titulo provisional) próximos fanfic de Taisei, próximamente en fanfiction.**


	5. Llegando a lavarre

He regresado, luego de tiempo el capitulo 5 de este fanfic, en este capitulo llegamos a ciudad lavarre ¿qué nos espera ahí?, léanlo y lo sabrán, sin mas palabrería, empecemos.

Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Capitulo 5: Llegando a lavarre

Nos encontramos en ciudad lumiose nuevamente, concretamente en un lugar conocido como "editorial lumiose", adentro vemos a personas trabajando, ahí mismo encontramos a una persona conocida, alguien que conoció a Ash en unas islas ubicadas en la región unova, ella trabaja de reportera pokemon, simplemente estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando en algunas notas periodísticas encontró algo.

\- Disculpe, ¿y esto? – Pregunto Alexa a uno de los trabajadores de aquí.

\- Ah, dicen que el campeón de la liga tiene un romance con la actual reina de kalos, pero por ahora es solo un rumor, el ultimo lugar donde los vieron fue en una playa en ciudad cyllage – Respondió el trabajador.

\- ¿cuándo inicio esto? – Pregunto Alexa sorprendida por la nota.

\- Justo ayer, mientras tu no estabas, algunos de aquí junto con algunos paparazis los encontraron en una calle de la ciudad, este chisme se esparció rápidamente por toda la región – Contesto, Alexa se había ido a hacer algunos reportajes en la región que no tenia idea de esto.

\- Voy a salir un momento – Dijo la reportera saliendo del edificio – No me creo en lo que te metiste Ash, ¿será un rumor o es que puede resultar cierto? – Se dijo así misma pensando en la chisme.

Mientras en otro lado, la limusina en donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, se dirigían al norte de la región para ciudad lavarre después del escandalo de cyllage. El vehículo desde que salió de la ciudad anterior actualmente estaba a medio camino que le tomo aproximadamente 2 horas. Tanto Ash como Aria estaban dormidos ya que el trayecto era algo largo, ambos estaban en el mismo asiento uno al lado del otro y no era coincidencia, de un momento para otro Aria reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Ash aun dormida. Finalmente habían llegado a ciudad lavarre.

\- Bien, ya hemos llegado – Dijo el chofer avisando que ya llegaron a su destino, volteo hacia sus pasajeros y los vio muy dormidos, cuando se le ocurrió algo para despertarlos - ¡Chicos, paparazzi a la vista! – Grito haciendo que se despertaran, pero no había nada

\- Ya llegamos a lavarre – Dijo el chofer nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Pero porque nos despierta así?! – Dijo Ash quejándose de la manera en la que los despertó.

\- No importa Ash, lo importante es que ya llegamos – Dijo Aria – y ahora ¿a dónde surgieres ir? – le Pregunto a Ash.

\- ¿y si vamos a tu casa? – Dijo Ash, Aria se sorprendió por tal propuesta, pero al pensar un poco acepto.

\- De acuerdo, llévanos allá por favor – Le dijo al chofer y se dirigieron a la casa de Aria, recorrieron la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino, era una casa de dos pisos, era una casa común a simple vista, los 2 bajaron con sus accesorios para salir en publico, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero Aria tenia la llave de su casa y abrió la puerta y entraron a su casa, por dentro se veía acogedora y confortable.

\- Vaya, entonces, ¿esta es tu casa? – Pregunto Ash, Aria respondió con un simple si, unos minutos después se sentaron en los sillones de la sala a descansar, solo había silencio todo este tiempo, ni un solo ruido, hasta que se escucho la puerta pareciendo que alguien iba a entrar, y efectivamente entro alguien a la casa.

\- ¿Aria? – Dijo una joven señora, que compartía mucho parentesco con Aria, salvo sus ojos que eran de un color azul marino, quien se sorprendió por la presencia de Aria.

\- Ah, hola mama – Dijo Aria, a quien al parecer era su madre.

\- ¿Ella es tu mama? – Pregunto Ash, Aria respondio con un si, luego Aria fue a abrazar a su madre, ya que tenia tiempo de no verla, luego de separarse, Ash se levanto y fue hacia ellas.

\- Hola señora, soy Ash, mucho gusto – Dijo Ash presentándose.

\- Igualmente Ash – Dijo la mama de Aria con buena actitud ante el entrenador – Entonces, ¿tu eres el novio de Aria? – Dijo nuevamente poniendo rojos a los presentes.

\- N-No, no lo soy, en serio – Dijo Ash muy nervioso a la pregunta.

\- Bueno, eso fue lo que escuche en algún lugar – Dijo la mama de Aria, a ambos nuevamente se sorprendieron por lo escuchado, ¿lo escucho en algún lugar?

\- Mama, ¿ya lo habías escuchado? – Dijo Aria

\- Bueno, había escuchado que tu estabas en una relación con alguien, pensé que el era el afortunado – Dijo nuevamente.

\- De hecho, es solo un rumor que dicen, Ash y yo estamos involucrados en esto – Dijo Aria para después contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido, y también que hacen en su ubicación actual.

\- Ya veo, ¿eso fue lo que sucedió? – Dijo la mama de Aria.

\- Así es, no sabemos que hacer para acabar con esto, ¿qué podemos hacer señora? – Dijo Ash.

\- Por favor Ash, no me llames señora, llámame Sara, ¿esta bien? – Dijo la mujer quien correspondía con el nombre de Sara.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Ash

\- Respecto al tema, no estoy segura – Dijo Sara pensando en la situación.

\- No pensé que acabar con un rumor seria muy difícil – Dijo Ash ahora sabiendo que esto no seria fácil.

\- ¿Y si fingimos que lo confirmamos? – Dijo Aria proponiendo una situación

\- No se, creo que no es buena solución – Dijo Ash pensando en esa propuesta

\- Bueno, ya pensaremos en una solución mas tarde – Dijo Sara, los 2 contestaron a la vez aceptando la propuesta. Toda la tarde transcurrió con total normalidad hasta llegar la noche, aunque aun no se iba a dormir alguien, Ash subió hacia arriba al baño, dejando a Aria y a su madre en la sala.

\- Oye mama, quiero decirte algo – Dijo Aria empezando a colorarse muy poco.

\- Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi en lo que sea – Dijo Sara sonriendo a su hija.

\- Bueno, es que, y-yo – Decía Aria empezando a ponerse nerviosa – Yo estoy… yo estoy enamorada de Ash – Dijo Aria, pero en un tono bajo, evitando gritar, Sara se sorprendió mucho, el chico con quien estaba involucrada en el rumor de una supuesta relación, al final su hija si tenia sentimientos por el.

\- Vaya, ¿y cuando empezaste a sentirlo? – Pregunto Sara, Aria le explico lo sucedido hasta terminar el relato.

\- Ya veo, ¿y porque no se lo dices de una vez? – Dijo Sara animando a Aria.

\- No creo estar lista, no se si realmente llegue a sentir lo mismo que yo – Dijo Aria.

\- Se ve que realmente lo quieres – Dijo Sara, Aria solo asintió sonrojada – Escucha, si quieres confesártele, yo te podría ayudar

\- ¿En serio?, ¡gracias mama! – Dijo Aria, estaba dispuesta a escuchar consejos por conseguir ese objetivo. Después de unos minutos de platica y un par de horas y ya era hora de dormir, pero antes de que eso pasara, Aria fue al cuarto de huéspedes, donde Ash estaba. Toco la puerta y se escucho a Ash diciéndole que pasara.

\- Ah, eres tu Aria, ¿qué sucede? – Dijo Ash con amabilidad.

\- Bueno, t-te quiero decir que – Decía Aria poniéndose muy nerviosa – Quiero salir contigo mañana, o sea, como amigos nada mas – Termino de decir aclarando al final que solo como amigos, ya que lo que le dijo su madre, es que lo invitase a salir, pero sin decirle que sea una cita, solo un paseo de amigos.

\- Claro – Contesto Ash a la propuesta.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Aria con un poco de alegría.

\- Si, solo que hay que prevenirnos mejor, para que no ocurra lo mismo que en cyllage – Dijo Ash dando la idea de que no pase lo mismo que la otra vez.

\- Muy bien, mañana a medio día, buenas noches Ash – Dijo Aria retirándose de la habitación, Ash no hizo nada mas que irse a dormir. Mientras con Aria, ella estaba en su habitación a punto de dormirse muy contenta por lo que sucederá mañana.

Continuara…

Taisei: No hombre, que originalidad de nombre, vaya vaya.

Sebas: No eres bueno ese asunto ¿verdad?

Taisei: No, pero al menos que no sea tan molesto decir la misma referencia una y otra vez, pero dejando el nombre Sara a un lado eso fue todo, lamento si tarde, pero hubo inconvenientes muy importantes, principalmente, tenia flojera, es todo, pero bueno, intentare quitármela de encima para actualizar un poco mas seguido, ahora que no tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela, estoy un poco mas libre, en fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews, Taisei se despide hasta la siguiente actualización, ¿Quieres decir algo a los lectores?, Sebas.

Sebas: Solo que atentos, se vienen mas y mas historias nuevas, claro, si este se le quita la pereza de hacerlas.

Taisei: Ya verán, tendrán essas historias, ahora si, adiós


	6. Paseo en laverre

Nos encontramos en una habitación cualquiera, donde se ve a un pelirrojo en una cama aparentemente, echado ahí nomas.

No puede ser, oye Taisei, levántate, tienes que presentar un capitulo a hora mismo – Dijo un chico de pelo naranja intentando levantarlo.

Dame 10 minutos mas por favor – Dijo Taisei sin levantarse aun.

Bien, se que lo puede levantar – Dijo con una idea en mente – ¡Wow, una smash direct, están anunciando contenido nuevo!

Smash direct, donde, debo saberlo – Dijo Taisei levantándose de golpe - ¿dónde esta el directo?

No hay directo todavía, fue un truco para levantarte, jamás falla – Dijo proclamando su triunfo.

¿Que afán es ese de interrumpirme?, Sebas, estaba muy cómodo – Dijo Taisei un poco

Primero, no estabas haciendo mucho, y segundo, tienes que presentar el capitulo – Dijo Sebastiano.

Bueno, ya voy, un momento – Dijo el pelirrojo empezando a hablar – Bien, ahora si, les presentamos en esta ocasión este nuevo capitulo, disfruten, ahora comenzamos.

Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 6: Paseo en laverre

Era un nuevo día en ciudad lavarre, eran la 11:30 A.M, nos encontramos ahora en la residencia de Aria, concretamente en su cuarto todo regado de ropa, ya que hoy ella y Ash saldrían, como amigos claro, ya faltaba media hora y aun no estaba arreglada, ya que ha estado como media hora buscando un vestuario indicado.

\- ¡Ay, ¿que voy a hacer?! – Dijo Aria desesperada - ¡No se que ponerme y en unos minutos ya nos vamos!

Después de esa escena, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y paso alguien.

\- ¿Todavía sigues sin decidir que ponerte? – Dijo Sara riéndose un poco de la situación de su hija.

\- Si, no se con que vestirme y ya revise todo lo que tengo de ropa – Dijo Aria contestando.

\- Tranquila, solo van a salir como amigos, ¿verdad?, ni que fuese una cita o algo así – Dijo Sara, Aria quedo un poco estática ante la palabra "cita".

\- Bueno, si, pero quisiera verme bien para Ash – Dijo Aria.

\- Creo que no le importara que con que te vistas, con que seas tu misma creo que le será suficiente – Dijo Sara para luego darle una sonrisa a Aria, ella pensó un poco y descubrió que tenia razón.

\- Tienes razón, gracias mama – Dijo Aria agradeciendo por esas palabras – Pero aun así, ¿que me debo poner? – Volvió a hablar e hizo que Sara sonriera nerviosamente mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime. Luego de 20 minutos, Finalmente salió arreglada con lo mismo que viste para salir en publico, ya que no importaba con que se vistiera. Ya ella y Ash estaban listos para salir.

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos – Dijo Aria avisando que ya iban a salir.

\- Nos vemos, le encargo a pikachu, por favor – Dijo Ash.

\- Que se diviertan, y no te preocupes Ash, yo me encargo – Dijo Sara despidiéndose de ambos, luego de esto Ash y Aria salieron hacia la ciudad.

\- No se, pero esos 2 terminan siendo pareja al final del día – Dijo Sara.

\- ¿Pika? – Dijo pikachu en forma de pregunta, traducción: "¿como esta tan segura?".

\- Bueno, si es que Aria se lo dice, es posible que terminen juntos, pero te aseguro que su rumor terminara siendo realidad – Le contesto a pikachu, por algún motivo tenia el presentimiento de que pudiese ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Ash y Aria estaban caminando por la ciudad tranquilamente, ya que cubiertos, no los descubrirían, además que el rumor, aunque si es fuerte y conocido por toda la región, aquí no ha tenido un impacto tan grande que digamos, y las veces que hubo problemas fue cuando los veían al descubierto, así que lavarre no había demasiado problema.

\- Oye, esto anda muy tranquilo ¿no? – Dijo Ash.

\- Parece que si, y eso que esta es mi ciudad natal – Contesto Aria – Y pensar que aquí habría un poco mas de escandalo.

\- Bueno, mientras no tengamos problemas, esta bien – Dijo Ash.

\- Tienes razón, procuraremos no tener mas problemas – Dijo Aria, luego agarro la mano de Ash, acto que lo sorprendió mucho, y Aria termino muy nerviosa y sonrojada, luego empezaron a caminar para cumplir con su salida. Estuvieron caminando por la ciudad y haciendo muchas cosas, los 2 se estaban divirtiendo, como si fueran una pareja en una cita, aunque no era nada de eso.

\- Ash, quisiera ir a un lugar por allá – Dijo Aria pidiéndole ir a un cierto lugar mientras señalaba con su dedo la dirección.

\- Claro, vamos allá – Dijo Ash y los 2 se fueron. Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde Aria señalaba.

\- ¿El gimnasio de la ciudad? – Cuestionó Ash, cabe decir que el gimnasio también tiene como atractivo, ropa en exhibición, porque su líder, Valerie, también es una diseñadora de moda, muy conocida por kalos. Los 2 entraron al interior del gimnasio.

\- Déjame hacer algo con la recepcionista, ¿te podrías quedar donde estas, por favor? - Dijo Aria, ¿qué iba a hacer?

\- Claro, aquí te espero – Dijo Ash quedándose donde estaba, mientras Aria iba con la recepcionista.

\- Buenas tardes, quisiera ver a Valerie, por favor – Le dijo Aria a la recepcionista.

\- ¿Tiene alguna cita previa con ella? – Dijo la recepcionista.

\- No, escuche, le voy a mostrar algo, pero no le diga a nadie de aquí – Dijo medio quitándose los lentes descubriendo su identidad.

\- Ah, es usted, esta bien, puede pasar – Dijo la recepcionista confirmando la autorización, entonces Aria le hizo una seña a Ash diciendo que venga.

\- Un momento, ¿viene con el? – Dijo la recepcionista, no había visto a Ash y cuestionaba su presencia.

\- Si, no pasa nada –Dijo Aria. A la recepcionista se le hizo familiar a Ash.

\- Se me hace familiar, ¿no lo había visto en otro lugar? – Dijo la recepcionista, ya que Ash en cubierto, aun así a alguien lo podría reconocer un poco.

\- Eh, no, en serio, no me había visto, no soy mas que un conocido de ella – Dijo Ash intentando desmentir su identidad.

\- De acuerdo, pueden entrar – Dijo la recepcionista, mientras tanto, Ash y Aria estaban buscando a Valerie.

\- Y, ¿para que quieres ver a Valerie? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Ya veras – Dijo Aria manteniendo incógnita ante la pregunta, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un cuarto donde encontraron a quien buscaban, quien parecía estar diseñando ropa, también se veía ocupada. Ella sintió una presencia y volteo, dejando a lado lo que hacia.

\- Hola, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – Dijo Valerie sin saber con quienes estaba hablando, en ese momento se quitaron sus disfraces para que los reconociera - ¿Ash? ¿Aria? – Dijo Sorprendida al ver quienes eran.

\- Hola Valerie, cuanto tiempo – Saludo Ash a la líder.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Valerie.

\- Veras… - Dijo Aria para luego acercarse a la oreja de Valerie, susurrándole lo que necesitaba, Ash parecía no entender que pasaba, parecía haber demasiado misterio

\- Ya veo, esperen un momento – Dijo Valerie dirigiéndose a otro lado, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que volvió con un tipo de kimono vestido (N.A: No se muy bien lo que es, así que lo dejaremos así) parecía que tuviese tema de spritzee.

\- Veras, Ash, esto lo use en un perfomance una vez, aquí en lavarre – Relataba Aria la historia – Como tenia en ese tiempo mi aromatisse en spritzee, le pedí que me lo hiciera así.

\- Vaya, y, ¿por qué no te lo quedaste tu? – Pregunto Ash

\- Bueno, Aria me pidió que lo conservara, aunque insistí que se lo quedara, al final yo lo conserve – Dijo Valerie contestando la pregunta y relatando también parte de la historia. A Ash de un momento a otro, se imagino como se vería Aria vestida con eso, y estando en el escenario luciéndose.

\- Sabes, seguro te veías hermosa con ese vestuario – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado, estas palabras dejaron a Aria muy sonrojada.

\- G-gracias Ash – Dijo la misma avergonzada y aun sonrojada, Valerie veía la escena de ambos, cuando interrumpió.

\- Bueno, si quieren, también les puedo hacer sus vestuarios para su boda – Dijo la líder, al parecer jugando una broma a ambos. Los 2 se pusieron muy rojos ante eso, en especial Aria.

\- N-no, no es nada de eso, no es nada cierto – Dijo Aria muy nerviosa, tratando de evitar seguir con la broma.

\- Una pregunta, Valerie, ¿has escuchado algo en lo que Aria y yo estamos metidos? – Pregunto Ash a Valerie.

\- Si, había escuchado el rumor de que los 2 eran pareja – Contesto Valerie – Pero al parecer, ya vi que no es cierto.

\- Desde hace días que estamos en este problema, ¿cómo crees que lo podamos solucionar? – Dijo Aria, preguntando como terminar con esto.

\- La verdad, no les puedo ayudar en eso – Contesto Valerie, a lo cual, les bajo el animo a los 2, pues esperaban una posible solución.

\- Bueno, pero en fin, ya nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Aria, despidiéndose – Adiós.

\- Si, Adiós Valerie, fue un gusto volverte a ver – Dijo Ash, Mientras se iban del lugar.

\- Igualmente, Adiós – Ahora, Valerie se despidió – Es increíble lo que puede llegar la fama entre 2 personas, los 2 sienten algo entre si, eso es seguro, a pesar de su rumor.

Ya afuera del gimnasio, Ash y Aria seguían caminando por la ciudad, por ahora todo estaba tranquilo por estos lares, Aria le señalo a Ash a un lugar donde quería ir, el accedió y se fueron, parecía que estaba algo alejado de la ciudad. Por otra parte, había una persona donde parecía que estaba mirando a distancia, a nuestras celebridades.

\- Ahí es donde se dirigen, bien, ahí voy – Dijo la voz, que parecía ser femenina, y se dirigió donde ellos sin llamar su atención.

Continuara…

Entonces, ¿a quien quisieras que salga? – Pregunto Sebastiano

No se, con Roy dentro, ya estoy mas que feliz y satisfecho, por mi, que pongan a quien quieran, pero que sea muy interesante – Dijo Taisei, quien parecía tener una conversación – Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, la verdad quería hacer extender mas el capitulo, pero no, mejor lo dejo así, suficiente por un capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

Espera, tenias que dar unos avisos, ¿verdad? – Dijo Sebastiano.

Ah, cierto, bueno, tengo un par de anuncios que dar respecto a mis otros fics, uno de ellos es el de "compitiendo por tu corazón", que no ha dado señales de vida, tranquilos, no lo he olvidado, no lo voy a abandonar, solo que necesito pensar en un buen capitulo, pero lo tendrán seguro, otro aviso respecto a otros fics míos que tampoco se han actualizado, tanto "la mansión ketchum" como las "historias de muchas bodas", ninguna la he olvidado, la primera, quiero hacerle una versión reescrita y mejorada, arreglando varios detalles, cuando se publicara, no se, pero si lo hare, en cuanto a la otra, estoy dudando mucho, si continuarlas o mejor las hago historias por aparte, ejemplo, esta misma historia, Aria igual iba a tener su historia en la colección, pero este es un fic aparte, con una historia y concepto diferente, a eso me refiero. Ustedes me dicen que es lo que hago – Dijo Taisei – En fin, ¿tengo algo mas que decir – Dirigiendo la palabra a su asistente.

Uh, si, algo respecto a lo del capitulo – Dijo Sebastiano.

Ah, si, también, quise agregar al capitulo, a Valerie, la líder de gimnasio de tipo hada, ya que quería aprovechar que estábamos en laverre, que por cierto, es laverre, no lavarre, error mío, además de la "popularidad" que tuvo cuando debuto en el anime hace capítulos, quería que tuviera una aparición en este fic – Comento el pelirrojo – Y a ver, creo que eso es todo, comenten que les pareció y todo lo demás, Sebas y yo nos despedimos, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	7. La perspectiva de una reina (OVA)

Hola lectores, aquí estoy para traerles capitulo de este fic, bueno, no es precisamente un capitulo – Dijo Taisei, presentando.

Espera, ¿a que te refieres con que no es precisamente un capitulo? – Pregunto Sebastián.

Bueno, esto es mas bien como una ova, si saben de anime sabrán de lo que hablo, esta ova ira mas centrada en Aria, y se sitúa cronológicamente en el primer capitulo, esto gira en torno a ella antes de encontrarse con Ash en el primer capitulo, sin mas bla bla bla, comencemos

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 0.5 (OVA) La perspectiva de una reina

Nos encontramos en ciudad lumiose, en un lugar donde se esta llevando a cabo algo llamado "exhibición pokemon", donde compiten entrenadoras por ver quien es la mejor, quien gane la clase maestra, en la gran exhibición, se le otorga el titulo "reina de kalos". Volviendo a la historia, quien estaba presentándose ahora en la exhibición de hoy, era toda una celebridad en kalos, la actual reina de kalos, Aria.

Alguien admirada y querida por muchos y muchas, tanto por su belleza como su talento, luego de su actuación, la cual ya había acabado, se encontraba en su camerino descansando, del gran esfuerzo que hizo, mientras descansaba, se abrió la puerta, entrando una persona.

\- Aria, hiciste un gran trabajo, como siempre – Dijo, quien era su agente.

\- Muchas gracias, ha salido muy bien – Dijo Aria, agradeciendo.

\- Sabes Aria, por el gran trabajo que hiciste hoy, y las otras veces, voy a dejar que te tomes el resto del día libre – Dijo su agente, por hacer un buen trabajo, se merecía eso.

\- ¿En serio?, muchas gracias – Dijo Aria muy feliz, ya que no siempre tiene descansos así.

\- Pero tienes que estar de vuelta en la tarde, y recuerda disfrazarte como siempre, para que no te vaya a reconocer nadie – Dijo su agente, ya que si iba sin cubrirse, la molestarían los paparazis, reporteros, fans, etc.

\- Claro, siempre tengo todo bajo control – Dijo Aria con mucha confianza, después de unos minutos, salió arreglada con otra ropa, otro peinado, llevaba un sombrero y lentes para que no la reconocieran.

Ya estaba fuera de donde fue la presentación y en las calles de la ciudad caminando.

\- Ahh, se siente bien tener tiempo libre, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? – Se dijo Aria a si misma – Ah, claro – Aria ya tenia claro que hacer, y eso era lo que usualmente hacia, y eso era ir de compras. Camino hasta llegar a una tienda, que usualmente frecuentaba cuando estaba en lumiose. Se paso algo de tiempo mirando, pero no había nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que encontró algo que si le interesaba.

\- Vaya, este si que esta lindo, ¿que piensas Seren… - Aria le estaba hablando, prácticamente a nadie, pensaba que Serena estaba con ella, ya que era costumbre que las 2 fueran juntas de compras cuando se encontraban, pero había recordado que no estaba – Ah cierto, no esta aquí – Dijo un poco triste y en voz baja, al final decidió no comprar nada y salió de la tienda, para ir a otras por ahí, pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar algo que le gustara, y siguió caminando, por el norte de la ciudad.

\- "Maldición, esta vez no encontré nada en ninguna tienda, y Serena tampoco esta conmigo, solo espero se encuentre bien, donde este" – Pensó la pelirosa, - "Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo tanto tiempo para tener mas amigas" – Siguió en sus pensamientos, pero era cierto, su profesión no tenia tanta vida social.

\- "Como me gustaría tener mas amigas, o un novio" – A este ultimo pensamiento, la dejo sonrojada, salió de sus pensamientos, al ver a varias personas con cámaras fotográficas corriendo, esto no asusto a Aria, pero si la sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué esas personas estarán corriendo así con sus cámaras? – Se pregunto Aria, mientras seguía caminando – Que curioso, ni que estuviera alguien muy famoso aqu… - Su habla fue interrumpida, porque había chocado con alguien, el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y a la reina de kalos, hizo que se le cayeran sus lentes, revelando quien era.

\- Auch, lo siento mucho – Dijo la persona, recogiendo los lentes del piso para entregárselos – aquí tiene.

Iba a entregárselos cuando vio su rostro, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera.

\- No te preocupes, bueno gracias por mis len… - Dijo Aria, para luego recoger sus lentes, al ver a la persona con la que chocó, hizo que ella se sorprendiera también, suponiendo que ya la había conocido antes.

\- Ari.. – Iba a decir su nombre, cuando la pelirosa le tapo la boca.

\- Sshh, baja un poco la voz por favor Ash – Pidió Aria, con quien estaba era con, Ash ketchum, actual campeón de kalos, quien al igual que ella, también era una celebridad conocida por toda la región, Ash extendió su mano para levantar a Aria del piso, ella la agarro y se levanto todavía con su mano agarrada con la de Ash, de repente se escucho una cámara fotográfica tomando una foto.

\- Miren, ¡es la reina de kalos Aria! – Dijo un paparazzi con su cámara.

\- y esta con el campeón Ash Ketchum, ¡tomándole la mano! – Dijo otro mas

\- ¿Acaso son pareja los 2? ¿están saliendo ahora? – pregunto otra reportera, comenzaron a invadirlos tomándoles fotos y todo, ambos se sintieron muy incomodos, sobre todo porque pensaron que eran pareja, entonces Ash todavía agarrado de la mano de Aria salieron corriendo a prisa de la prensa.

\- "Entonces, las mismas personas que me encontré antes, ¿buscaban a Ash?" – Pensaba Aria mientras seguía corriendo con Ash, los las personas que se topó en hace minutos, eran paparazis, y los mismos que buscaban a Ash, y siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar un lugar donde los perdieran.

Fin… y la historia de verdad continuara…

Y aquí acabamos, en esta ocasión pensé en escribir como una ova de la historia, además para complementar un poco el primer capitulo y para preparar un "tentempié" para el próximo capitulo lineal de la historia – Dijo Taisei – y hablando de, también para dejarles algo de este fic, porque el próximo puede que tarde mas, quiero descansar un poco de esta historia, que le preste demasiada atención últimamente, además quiero hacer las demás cosas, mas que nada la continuación de "compitiendo por tu corazón" que la tengo pendiente y se las debo, así que no esperen tan rápido el próximo capitulo de este fic, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y mis fics no es solamente este.

\- Pero no lo va a abandonar, por si alguien tiene dudas – Dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Gracias, en fin, espero que les haya gustado esta ova, Comenten que les pareció y todo lo demás, nos despedimos, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	8. El fin del rumor

Taisei: Y aquí es la cocina, donde se hacen platillos y se guarda la comida.

¿?: Vaya.

Sebastián: La sala, donde nos reunimos a hablar y hacer lo que queramos.

¿?: Ok, linda sala.

Taisei: Gracias, y el ultimo lugar es… aquí, es donde trabajo en las historias, y hasta en mi tarea.

¿?: Entonces, ¿este es todo el lugar?

Taisei: Si… Hola lectores, Taisei volvió con la continuación de este fic, después de un pequeño descanso y terminar con los demás proyectos, regresamos, antes que nada presentare mi nueva asistente, Harumi, preséntate por favor.

Harumi: Hola lectores, soy la nueva asistente de Taisei.

Datos: Genero: femenino

Color de cabello: Un rosa mas oscuro que claro

Ojos: negros

Todos los datos que hasta ahora se pueden describir.

Sebastián: Bien, ¿crees poder hacer bien tu trabajo?

Harumi: Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, ya lo veras.

Sebastián: Bien, Taisei sigue con el fic mientras yo le digo en que debe trabajar.

Taisei: Ok, Ahora continuemos con este capitulo, va a ponerse… muy bueno.

Desclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak

Capitulo 7: El fin del rumor

Nuestro dueto de famosos seguían caminando hacia el lugar que Aria indico, aunque ella no se sentía bien, no por lo que creen, si no porque sentía una mala presencia de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, Ash vio su cara de angustia.

\- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? - Pregunto Ash por la preocupación de la chica.

\- Si, solo que siento que alguien nos esta siguiendo - Contesto Aria, luego de esto, Ash volteo hacia atrás.

\- Yo no veo nada, quizás solo es tu imaginación, después de lo que nos paso estos días crees que alguien nos esta siguiendo - Dijo Ash despreocupado por la situación.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón, bueno continuemos - Dijo Aria dándole la razón al entrenador, pero en realidad si había alguien siguiéndolos por un buen rato, sin que ninguno se enterase. Luego de un rato llegaron al lugar, el cual estaba muy alejado de la ciudad, se trataba de un tipo de lugar elevado.

\- ¿Aquí es el lugar? - Pregunto Ash mientras veía el lugar.

\- Si, aquí ya casi nadie suele venir, así que estaremos tranquilos - Dijo Aria añadiendo que nadie los molestaría - Ash, mira por allá - Volvió a hablar mientras señalaba. Lo que quería que viera fue un gran panorama en frente suyo.

Wow, ¡esta vista es espectacular! - Dijo el azabache asombrado por lo que veía - entonces ¿para eso me llevaste aquí?

\- Si, pensé que te gustaría verlo, la vista de este lugar es hermosa - Dijo la pelirosa mientras veía el lugar.

\- Tanto como tu - Hablo Ash, no sabiendo lo que decía, sus palabras hicieron que la chica se pusiera muy roja y nerviosa.

\- O-oye, ¿q-que fue lo que dijiste? - Pregunto Aria muy nerviosa, al recordar sus palabras hicieron que Ash estuviera casi en las mismas, por no decir exactamente.

\- Eh, q-que la vista era hermosa, es todo - Contesto nervioso y muy sonrojado, Aria había escuchado otra cosa, pero mejor decidió pasarlo por alto, se sentía la tensión en el lugar, los dos solos, sin nadie mas, que de hecho eso era plan de aria. Su madre le recomendó ir aquí mismo para que pudiese entrar en acción y decirle algo a Ash, y eso eran sus sentimientos hacia el.

\- "Bien, todo esta yendo bien, c-creo que es hora" - Pensaba Aria mientras sus nervios aumentaban y su corazón latía mas rápido que antes. Al dar un paso se tropieza, debido a que los nervios la estaban dominando. Ash quien dejo de ver el panorama, volteo hacia la estrella, quien choco con Ash haciendo que ambos estuvieran en el piso, dejando caer tanto los lentes y sombrero de Aria. Ambas personas estaban frente a frente en el piso, a una distancia tan corta de sus caras, ambos muy sonrojados y sus corazones latían a mas no poder, raramente ninguno se levantaba y seguían en la misma posición.

\- A-Aria - Dijo Ash mientras seguía en las mismas al igual que la chica, quien no dijo nada, iba acercándose mas al entrenador, concretamente sus labios, inconscientemente Ash también iba acercándose a los suyos, ya estaban a una distancia que casi resultaría un beso entre los dos, cuando escucharon como una cámara fotográfica y los alumbro un flash, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

\- Wow, esto si que estará en primera plana - Dijo una voz femenina, y si, era la misma que los siguió hasta, Ash reconoció bien la voz, y al ver su cara, también.

\- A-Alexa - Dijo el nombre de la persona, muy sorprendido por su presencia.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Ash - Dijo saludando al chico, por algún motivo, a Aria se le hizo conocida.

\- Eres tu, la reportera de la otra vez - Dijo Aria, el chico le pareció curioso que la conociera también.

\- Aria, ¿tu la conoces? - Pregunto Ash.

\- Veras, hace tiempo, Aria me concedió un reportaje donde me hablo de sus pokémon y sus cuidados, además de como hacen sus actuaciones, entre otras cosas - Contesto la reportera.

\- Vaya, pero de todos modos, ¿que haces aquí? - Pregunto Ash, creía lo que el imaginaba.

\- Bueno, vine a ayudarlos a acabar con su rumor - Contesto Alexa, ambos se sorprendieron, ¿los iba a ayudar?

\- En serio, entonces, ¿no viene a molestarnos o lo que nos hicieron otras personas? - Pregunto la chica, Alexa solo negó con su cabeza.

\- Cuando me entere de eso en la editorial, no dude en ir a ayudarles, no supe donde estarían, así que supuse que era aquí y parece que adivine - Dijo Alexa guiñándoles un ojo, ambos se alegraron ya que la ayuda ya estaba aquí - Lo que necesito es que Ash me conceda un reportaje, desmintiendo todo - Volvió a hablar, Ash accedió a tal petición y empezaron. Luego de unos 10 minutos, acabaron con lo que fue el reportaje donde lo que se hablo, fue el fin del rumor.

\- Bien, eso fue todo, solo debo hacer unas cosas y se publicara mañana, esto ya habrá acabado – Dijo Alexa.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, quien diría que una reportera nos ayudaría – Le dijo Ash a Aria mientras se reían, a Alexa no le molesto la "burla"

\- Bien, me tengo que ir a trabajar en la grabación, adiós – Se despidió Alexa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Un momento Alexa, ¿esa no es la cámara de Viola? – Pregunto Ash, al ver la cámara se le hizo un poco conocida.

\- Si, se la pedí prestada hace una semana, pero ahora mismo se la devolveré estos días – Alexa contesto la duda.

\- Y por favor, ¿podrías borrar la foto que sacaste? – Aria le pidió que eliminara la foto de cuando los descubrió.

\- No te preocupes, la voy a borrar, lo prometo – Dijo la reportera, lo que tranquilizo a la estrella, y posteriormente ahora si se fue.

\- Aria, ¿no te vas a poner tu disfraz? – Dijo Ash, y cierto, no se había vuelto a poner su disfrazas desde que "ese momento"

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que ya casi nadie pasa por este lugar – Contesto Aria, parecía muy segura de que no pasaría nada.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices, lo importante es que este rumor ya va a acabar – Dijo Ash recordando que el problema ya acabara.

\- Cierto, es mas importante, pero te digo algo, gracias a el pude conocerte mas – Dijo Aria, volteando hacia Ash y dándole una sonrisa.

\- Si, también yo – Contesto el azabache, mientras veían otra vez el panorama.

\- Pero también… he descubierto algo mas, que quiero decirte – Volvió a hablar Aria, poniéndose muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- ¿Y que es? – Pregunto Ash. La chica volteo hacia el para hablar.

\- Ash, desde que nos encontramos, todo lo que pasamos desde que empezó el rumor, al conocerte mas, me di cuenta que dentro de mi, sentía algo mas que una amistad, aunque nos hubiésemos conocido mas hace poco – Dijo Aria recordando todo lo que pasaron – Ash… Yo… ¡YO TE AMO¡ - La chica al fin lo dijo, lo que sentía, Ash quedo sorprendido y estético, mientras que Aria estaba con la cabeza abajo después de su confesión. El azabache se acerco a la peli rosada para abrazarla, quien quedo sorprendida por la acción, pero lo correspondió sin decir nada mas, se separaron un poco para verse fijamente

\- Aria, la verdad… también siento lo mismo, eres alguien realmente hermosa, talentosa y amable, he conocido mas de ti desde hace días, también te amo – Dijo Ash, su confesión sorprendió a Aria, pero estaba feliz ya que sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco mientras cerraban los ojos, para terminar en un beso, ambos disfrutaban del momento, sin nadie mas que ellos expresando su amor el uno al otro, luego de 5 minutos se separaron, solo se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, con un silencio total, hasta que alguien hablo.

\- Aria, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – Pregunto Ash, la chica no podía pedir mas, lloraba de tanta felicidad, solo volvió a besar a Ash por unos segundos.

\- Dime, ¿esto responde tu pregunta? – Dijo Aria después de separarse, Ash solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. La ya oficial pareja seguían viendo el mismo lugar, pero agarrados de las manos.

\- Quien diría que esto comenzó por un rumor – Le dijo Ash a su pareja.

\- Si, pero gracias a el, ahora estamos juntos – Contesto Aria, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ash.

\- Te amo, mi reina – Ash se dirigió a Aria.

\- También yo, mi campeón – Esta vez hablo Aria, ahora estaban juntos, gracias a un rumor, principalmente falso, pero como este unió a dos personas.

Continuara…

Taisei: Y esto fue todo por ahora, quizás el momento que mas esperaban de este fic.

Harumi: ¿En serio escribiste esto?

Taisei: Así es.

Harumi: Wow, es uno de los mas hermosos que he leído en mi vida (empezando a llorar) quien diría que una pareja así de rara lograría dar resultado a algo así.

Sebastián: Por algo el lo escribió, y el sabe lo que hace.

Taisei: Es… el poder del crack

Harumi: pues es genial, me leí todo y este hace unos minutos, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Taisei: Eso amiga mía, es información por ahora confidencial, regresando al tema, ahora se preguntan, ¿por qué continuara? ¿qué no es el ultimo capitulo?, no, por que, ya son novios y todos felices no significa que haya acabado, de hecho, aun queda un ultimo capitulo, así es, el próximo es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, pero vamos a dejarlo por ahora, comenten que les pareció este capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Nos despedimos por ahora, nos leemos hasta la siguiente.


	9. Todo comenzó por un rumor

Taisei: Hola lectores, Taisei esta aquí para un capitulo mas, y este, me duele mucho decirlo, es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Harumi: ¿Y porque no lo acabaste en el capitulo anterior?, para mi que acababa genial.

Taisei: Tengo mis razones, la primera, extender un poquito la historia para dar un poco mas de jugo, y otra, el proceso creativo, ya que mucho antes de escribir capitulo anterior, ya tenia planeado este.

Sebastián: Además, esta en sus notas de proyectos.

Harumi: Bueno un capitulo mas no hará daño a nadie.

Taisei: Veras que no, bien, sin perder tiempo, comencemos ahora.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak.

Capitulo 8: Todo comenzó por un rumor

Ha pasado solo un mes desde que el rumor entre Ash y Aria había terminado, la noticia se esparció rápido y así acabo, pero también un mes desde que dichos involucrados confesaron sus sentimientos e iniciaron un noviazgo oficial. Se había mantenido en secreto por motivos muy obvios, al regresar cada uno a sus asuntos, no podían estar tanto tiempo juntos. Entre esos momentos acordaron hacer algo, Aria abandono su titulo de reina de kalos y se retiro del peformance para poder pasar mas tiempo con Ash, en cuanto a el, abandono su puesto de campeón de la liga de kalos por el mismo motivo, y ese titulo se lo devolvió a Diantha, ninguno de los dos dijeron la verdadera razón de sus retiros. Nos encontramos en una banca en una calle de ciudad lumiose, donde Ash estaba sentado tranquilamente.

\- Ah, y pensar que hace un mes nos reencontramos en esta ciudad, si que el tiempo pasa muy rápido – Dijo Ash pensando lo que paso hace un mes, el inicio de aquel rumor el cual hizo que fuese en parte cierto.

\- Pika pika – Dijo Pikachu afirmando lo que dijo su entrenador.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde estará? Esta tardando un poco de lo acordado – Dijo Ash quien seguía esperando a alguien, ya saben quien es, de un momento a otro cerro un poco los ojos como tomando una breve y pequeña siesta, cuando sintió algo le tocaba su mejilla derecha, algo a lo que el sabia de que se trataba.

\- Ya llegue, lamento la tardanza cariño, pero aun no me acostumbro a esta ciudad tan grande – Dijo Aria, quien ya llego donde Ash mientras se sentaba

\- Esta bien, por ser tu, te lo perdono – Dijo Ash, quien tomo de la mano a su novia – Aria, ¿puedo hacerte una propuesta?

\- Lo que quieras, dime – Dijo la ex-peformance

\- Bueno, he pensado ir a pueblo paleta a descansar, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a mi pueblo natal? – Hablo el azabache

\- Por su puesto, a cualquier lado que vayas, yo estaré contigo siempre, además me gustaría conocer kanto - Aria acepto la propuesta.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vamos mañana temprano? – Pregunto Ash, la chica asintió ante la propuesta

\- Bien, ¿te parece si de mientras caminamos por ahí? Hace algo de tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos – Propuso la peli rosada, algo así como una cita.

\- La ultima vez fue hace una semana, pero lo que sea por mi reina – Dijo Ash, el cumplido sonrojo mucho a Aria, se levanto de su asiento y empezaron a caminar por la ciudad como la pareja que ahora son, pasando todo un día juntos.

Al día siguiente. Ash y Aria estaban en el aeropuerto para abordar a kanto, el día anterior le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a kanto junto con Ash, ella acepto ampliamente sin ninguna contradicción, su hija era muy feliz junto al entrenador.

\- Entonces, voy a ir por los boletos de nuestro avión, espérame aquí – Dijo Ash mientras se alejaba, pero ella lo detuvo

\- No será necesario agarrar un avión publico, sígueme – Hablo Aria, los dos se dirigieron donde los aviones.

\- Vamos a subir ahí – Señalo uno de los aviones, lo que dejo impresionado a su pareja

\- ¡¿Hasta tienes tu propio avión privado!?, debo decir que me impresionas – Exclamo Ash al admirar el vehículo.

\- Hable ayer para que estuviera aquí hoy, aunque me retire todavía conservo estos lujos – Hablo Aria, para luego ambos subir al avión. El interior era muy lujoso y bonito, los dos se sentaron juntos mientras se preparaban para despegar, minutos después ya despego el avión rumbo a kanto.

\- Oye Ash, ahora que lo pienso, todavía no conozco a tu madre – Dijo Aria

\- Cierto, no le dije sobre lo nuestro, pero llegando la conocerás – Hablo Ash, haciendo que la chica asintiera ante esto. Durante el viaje seguían platicando, pero ahora como una pareja, al rato se quedaron dormidos, con Aria reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, pero ahora abrazándolo. Paso algo de tiempo pero ya llegaron a kanto, el azabache abrió los ojos con el detalle que su chica no estaba a su lado.

\- Eh, ¿en donde se metió Aria? – Se preguntaba a si mismo, mirando a los alrededores del avión.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Ash – Era la voz de Aria, quien había cambiado de ropas, usando su clásica ropa cuando esta en escena, al igual que su cabello lo había cambiado de la misma forma, prácticamente por como la conocimos por primera vez en el anime.

\- ¡Aria, ¿por qué te cambiaste todo?! – Pregunto un sorprendido Ash, ya que necesitaba cubrirse en publico, pero la situación era algo diferente.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a kanto, no creo que todos me reconozcan así, además creo que pocos conocen kalos, así que estaremos bien – Respondió Aria, quien tenia razón a lo que decía

\- Bueno, realmente tienes razón – Ash respondió ante esa lógica

\- Además, así es como te gusto mas, ¿no? – Dijo la ex-reina de kalos, si bien, ese look le gustaba mas a Ash.

\- Bueno, no lo voy a negar, así eres mucho mas bella, pero tus otros looks no se quedan atrás – Dijo un Ash algo apenado y sonrojado.

\- Eso fue muy lindo, gracias amor – Dijo Aria para darle un corto beso en los labios

\- Jeje, de nada linda – Dijo Ash, aun en esas condiciones, Aria solo sonreía a esto.

\- Atención pasajeros, estamos apunto de aterrizar – Aviso el piloto a ambos, mientras se preparaban para el aterrizaje. Finalmente aterrizaron a kanto, donde bajaron del avión, concretamente en ciudad viridian, al entrar al aeropuerto para salir, efectivamente, no hubo escandalo por ver a Aria y a Ash, principalmente la primera, todos la veían como una persona normal, debido a que kalos no es muy conocido aquí, por lo tanto no la conocen, cabe aclarar que el rumor solo se escucho en kalos y no salió de la misma región.

\- Vez, te dije que no iba a haber ningún problema – Dijo Aria

\- Si, aquí estaremos mas tranquilos que en kalos – Comento Ash, saliendo del aeropuerto se dirigían a pueblo paleta, pero primero tenían que pasar un buen camino, cosa que quito los ánimos a Aria por lo de caminar mucho, pero estando con Ash como guía, ya no debía preocuparse. Luego de una hora mas o menos, llegaron a pueblo paleta al fin.

\- Y aquí es, pueblo paleta – Ash le presento a su novia su pueblo natal, la cual se maravillo por el mismo.

\- Vaya, ¡que hermoso pueblo! – Dijo la peli rosada ante ver el pueblo

\- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vamos – Dijo el azabache agarrándole la mano a Aria, mientras se sonrojaba levemente y alegraba, realmente el rumor fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo para ir a su casa, a la cual luego de unos minutos llegaron, Ash abrió la puerta de la casa para entrar.

\- Hola, ¿mama, estas aquí? – Ash aviso, pero nadie contestaba, es mas, parecía no haber nadie en casa – Ah, parece que mi mama salió a algo – Hablo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala

\- Tal vez, la casa se siente y ve muy vacía – Dijo Aria, empezando a sentarse a lado del chico

\- Creo que solo es cosa de esperar – Dijo Ash, en cosa de segundos empezó a sentir algo en sus hombros, era Aria quien le estaba masajeando los hombros – Aria, ¿qué estas haciendo?

\- Tranquilo querido, me parece que estas algo tenso – Dijo la peli rosa, siguiendo con su labor, Ash solo podía relajarse por la labor que Aria hacia.

\- Realmente no lo estoy, pero sigue así – Dijo el azabache, la chica solo sonrió y continuo, le hacia feliz que Ash disfrutara, luego de un par de minutos acabo.

\- ¿Y como te sientes ahora? – Pregunto Aria

\- Bien, aunque no estaba tenso, pero muchas gracias – Dijo Ash, mientras Aria se sentaba en el sillón otra vez a lado de su pareja.

\- Lo se, pero te gusto ¿verdad? – Dijo la ex-idol sonriéndole a Ash

\- Si, la verdad si me gusto – Dijo Ash

\- Pero supongo que esto te gustara mas – Hablo Aria mientras se acercaba a la cara del entrenador, ya sabia que iba a hacer y solo hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron cerca del beso, se escucho a la puerta abrirse. Entro alguien a la casa.

\- ¿Ash?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en kalos - Quien entro fue Delia, quien parece que salió un rato.

\- Hola mama, pues la verdad, abandone mi puesto de campeón de kalos y regrese aquí – Contesto Ash.

\- En serio, ¿y eso por que? – Pregunto Delia

\- Bueno, es que ya quería descansar, además por que… - Hablo el azabache mientras quería señalar la razón mas importante, pero no estaba, cosa que le pareció extraño, Ash miro detrás del sillón y vio a Aria escondida, ella fue encontrada por el mismo

\- Aria, ¿que hacías ahí escondida? – Pregunto Ash, Aria solo salió del escondite, estaba algo tensa y avergonzada por eso.

\- Ash, ¿quién es esa chica? – Pregunto Delia.

\- Oh cierto, mama, ella es Aria, ex reina de kalos y además, ella es m-mi… es mi – Ash estaba presentando, cuando se quedo tartamudeando un poco mientras su cara se coloraba, cuando su acompañante abrazo su brazo.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que yo soy novia – Hablo Aria con valentía, antes estaba algo nerviosa por conocer a la madre de su novio, pero tuvo que tomar valor para hablar ella misma, hubo algunos segundos de silencio, nadie dijo nada, mucha intriga y suspenso.

10 minutos después, los tres estaban sentados en la sala con tazas de te, con toda tranquilidad en el alrededor, Aria y Delia estaban platicando llevándose demasiado bien, mientras el azabache miraba algo extraño que en solo 5 minutos parecieran muy buenas amigas.

\- "Vaya, solo en 5 minutos se agradaron entre si, fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba" – Pensaba Ash mientras veía a su pareja y a su madre llevándose demasiado bien.

\- Sabes, me alegra que Ash haya conseguido una novia tan hermosa como tu – Delia alago a Aria haciéndola sonrojar algo.

\- B-bueno, gracias, aunque me siento algo avergonzada – Dijo Aria poniéndose en dicha situación, que Ash la alagara era diferente a lo que pasa ahora, ya que solo eran ellos dos, pero con un tercero con el ahí era diferente.

\- No te avergüences por eso, de acuerdo – Dijo Delia, a lo que Aria solo asintió – Pero cambiando el tema, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron y como empezó su relación? – Pregunto, para luego la pareja narrar la historia, hablando de cómo se conocieron primero, su reencuentro, y todo lo que pasaron cuando empezó el rumor hasta el comienzo de su noviazgo. Delia quedo sorprendida con la historia.

\- Y así fue como paso todo – Dijo Ash.

\- Y sabes algo mas – Dijo Aria dirigiéndose a Ash – Si no fuese por el rumor, no hubiera tenido la suerte de estar contigo.

\- Yo tampoco, soy muy feliz contigo – Ahora el entrenador hablo, lo que dijo hizo que Aria estuviera feliz a mas no poder, lo que hizo que abrazara a Ash, el correspondió su abrazo igual de contento, mientras Delia veía la escena solo se limito a sonreír por ambos. Pasaron las horas con mucha tranquilidad dentro de la casa, la comida, el descanso, muchas cosas sucedieron tranquilas durante el transcurso del día.

Algo mas destacable fue una salida que tuvieron Ash y Aria, para que este le mostrara mas el pueblo, al mismo tiempo de tener como otra cita mas donde se la pasaron bien, muy tranquilos sin ningún otro problema a comparación de lo sucedido en kalos, como en kanto no muchos conocían la región de kalos, no hubo problemas para que los dos pasearan tranquilamente sin cubrirse o que hubiesen reporteros, paparazis, todo que los molestaba en kalos. Luego de un tiempo ellos regresaron a la casa. El sol empezaba a ocultarse ya ubicándonos en tiempo actual. Aria se encontraba sentada viendo el atardecer, recordando que en ese mismo ambiente fue donde su relación con Ash empezó, pero el no estaba con ella. Ash estaba en la sala sentado, pero se dispuso a levantarse para acompañarla.

\- Ash, antes de irte, ¿me permites un segundo? – Hablo Delia deteniendo a Ash y dirigiéndose a donde ella.

\- Claro, dime mama – Dijo el azabache

\- ¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida en el futuro con Aria? – Pregunto Delia, haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara, ya que nunca había pensado su futuro con ella.

\- B-bueno, este… la verdad ni lo he pensado, apenas tenemos solo un mes – Contesto Ash.

\- Esta bien, con lo que me dijiste esta bien, ya puedes irte – Dijo Delia, para después el entrenador ir a donde Aria. Ella estaba distraída viendo el cielo.

\- Hola, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? – Ash pregunto a la peli rosada.

\- Vamos Ash, somos pareja, no es necesario que preguntes eso, ni nada mas, solo hazlo y listo – Dijo Aria, mientras el solo se sentaba a su lado, ambos mirando el cielo, mientras Ash empezaba a tomarle su mano.

\- Ves, no me preguntaste si podías agarrarme la mano, lo puedes hacer con toda confianza – Dijo Aria dirigiéndose a Ash, mientras el reía algo nervioso – ¿Pero en fin, no crees que el tiempo pasa muy rápido?

\- Si, un día eres campeón de la liga de kalos muy famoso y al día siguiente te retiras y estas con la chica mas maravillosa del mundo – Contesto Ash haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, esto me recuerda cuando nos confesamos en kalos hace un mes – Dijo Aria señalando el atardecer.

\- Si, lo mejor que me paso después de ganar la liga – Dijo Ash

\- Igual yo, después de que obtuviese el titulo de reina de kalos – Ahora dijo Aria

\- Si, y cuando sea el día que… bueno, que estemos mas juntos por siempre – Hablo Ash, enterándose que se le escapo algo, lo cual su novia lo entendió a la perfección.

\- Ash Ketchum, ¿acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio? – Pregunto un Aria muy sonrojada y curiosa.

\- N-no, digo, me… realmente me gustaría pero, bueno… - Hablaba Ash sin saber que decirle.

\- Quieres decir, ¿quieres que sea tu pro-prometida? – Dijo la peli rosa sonrojándose un poco mas.

\- ¿Tu… tu quisieras serlo? – Dijo Ash poniéndose rojo, hubo algo de silencio hasta que su pareja se acerco a el para abrazarlo por el cuello, lo que hizo que el azabache reaccionara de una forma en su mente.

\- Sabes amor, tienes mucho valor para decirme eso, realmente quisiera que estemos juntos por siempre, acepto ser tu prometida – Termino de hablar, la respuesta sorprendió a Ash y mucho, mientras se levantaba y a la vez también a su además, prometida.

\- No esperaba esa respuesta, me alegra que estemos ahora mas juntos que antes – Dijo Ash mientras le agarraba sus manos, ambas con las de Aria.

\- Ni yo esa propuesta, pero al menos ya sabes, estamos comprometidos, aunque nuestras madres deberían aceptarlo también – Hablo la estrella retirada teniendo esa duda.

\- Tranquila, ambas aceptaran sin ninguna contradicción, ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo el azabache.

\- Cierto, no te equivocas para nada – Ahora la chica hablo, mientras los dos se acercaban para juntar sus labios en un beso, todo el ambiente era romántico y ambos lo disfrutaban, luego de muchos minutos se separaron lentamente para mirarse fijamente.

\- Te amo Aria – Dijo Ash

\- Igual yo Ash – Contesto Aria para que ambos se volvieran a besar, aunque fue por un tiempo mas corto que el anterior, era señal de su amor. Esta fue la historia de un escándalo entre dos personas famosas sobre una supuesta relación, la cual después de muchas cosas que sucedieron, esas personas se unieron e hicieron realidad ese chisme, la historia donde todo comenzó por un rumor.

Fin

Taisei: Bueno, eso fue todo, el fin de esta historia

Harumi: Podrías tratar de hablar sin tener que cocinar al mismo tiempo

Taisei: Tranquila, puedo hablar y cocinar a la vez, como vez

Harumi: (algo enojada)En serio, mejor termina de cocinar y ya hablas

Sebastián: Si, además no te falta poco para que este lista la comida

Taisei: Bueno, pues esperen un momento

Luego de unos minutos, ya tenia servida y preparada la comida.

Taisei: Bueno, ahora si

Harumi: Ah si, ya puedes hablar, no te preocupes

Sebastián: Adelante, es el mensaje final de la historia ¿no?

Taisei: Si, como decía, gracias a todos por seguir este fic, que no esperaba que fuera tan bien recibido, parecería en principio una locura tratándose de una pareja así, era algo que tenia en mente escribir desde hace no se cuanto, ni recuerdo como fueron los orígenes, fue una historia que también disfrute hacer, pero todo tiene su fin, ¿qué si tengo en mente escribir otro fic de esta pareja?, igual y si, pero necesitaría liberar espacio en los fics, aun así se esperan próximas actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos, tengo dos en mente ya, pero tardaran algo de tiempo, solo esperen y verán de que se tratan, bueno, comenten que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, mas bien, lo que fue toda la historia, muchas gracias por haberla seguido y que les haya gustado mucho como a mi me gusto escribirla, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	10. Nuestra relación avanza

Hola a todos los lectores, y si, como lo estan viendo, y no es ningun sueño, mi mejor historia, esta de regreso con su segunda temporada. Si se preguntan, lo escribí en mi tablet, ya que mi computadora aún no esta lista, pero ya hablaremos al final, así que quedense a leer hasta la ultima palabra. Creo que varios querían que el fic continuara, así que si continuara. Pero mejor comencemos con esto ahora.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak y nintendo.

Capitulo 9: Nuestra relación avanza

Nos encontramos en la residencia Ketchum, ubicado en pueblo paleta, en la región de kanto. Donde la noche adornaba el cielo, despejado y con las estrellas adornando el cielo.

Pero ahora vamos dentro de la casa Ketchum, mas especifico en la cocina.

Nuestra pareja, recientemente comprometida, es decir Ash y Aria, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, uno al lado de otro, junto con la madre de Ash, y futura suegra de Aria, Delia. Al parecer, los tres estaban cenando, con un ambiente, aparentemente tranquilo, aparentemente, debido a que alguien no estaba del todo tranquilo, y ese era el antiguo campeón de la liga kalos, por un motivo personal entre el y la ex reina de kalos.

—"¿Ya será hora de decirle a mamá esto? ¿Como reaccionara, al saber que tengo una prometida?" —pensaba Ash. Y al parecer, aún no le había dicho a su madre, sobre lo que sucedió hace bastante poco.

Flashback

— Ash Ketchum, ¿acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio? —pregunto un Aria muy sonrojada y curiosa.

—N-no, digo, me… realmente me gustaría pero, bueno… —hablaba Ash sin saber que decirle.

—¿Quieres decir, quieres que sea tu pro-prometida? —dijo la peli rosa sonrojándose un poco mas.

—¿Tu… tu quisieras serlo? —dijo Ash poniéndose rojo, hubo algo de silencio hasta que su pareja se acerco a el para abrazarlo por el cuello, lo que hizo que el azabache reaccionara de una forma en su mente.

—Sabes amor, tienes mucho valor para decirme eso, realmente quisiera que estemos juntos por siempre, acepto ser tu prometida —termino de hablar, la respuesta sorprendió a Ash y mucho, mientras se levantaba y a la vez también a su además, prometida.

—No esperaba esa respuesta, me alegra que estemos ahora mas juntos que antes —dijo Ash mientras le agarraba sus manos, ambas con las de Aria.

—Ni yo esa propuesta, pero al menos ya sabes, estamos comprometidos. Aunque nuestras madres deberían aceptarlo también —hablo la estrella retirada, teniendo esa duda.

—Tranquila, ambas aceptaran sin ninguna contradicción, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo el azabache.

—Cierto, no te equivocas para nada —ahora la chica hablo, mientras los dos se acercaban para juntar sus labios en un beso, todo el ambiente era romántico y ambos lo disfrutaban, luego de muchos minutos se separaron lentamente para mirarse fijamente.

—Te amo Aria —dijo Ash

—Igual yo Ash —contesto Aria para que ambos se volvieran a besar, aunque fue por un tiempo mas corto que el anterior, era señal de su amor. Luego de eso, alguien irrumpió en su momento.

—Aria, estoy por hacer la cena, ¿Crees poder echarme una mano? —era Delia, pidiéndole un favor a Aria.

—Ehh... Si, claro, solo deme un momento —Aria acepto eso, pero antes, pidió a la mujer que la esperara, mientras la misma, se retiraba a otro lugar.

—¿Entonces... Se lo dices tu, o se lo digo yo? —Aria se dirigió a Ash, queriendo decir algo, sobre decirle a Delia sobre lo que paso.

—Yo se lo digo. Es mi madre, así que yo lo haré —el entrenador, decidió que fuera el, quien le dijera a su madre, sobre el compromiso.

—Bien, entonces yo se lo diré a la mía mañana. Ahora me debo ir con tu madre a la cocina, ahí nos vemos —Aria le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse a donde prometio.

—Si, ahí nos vemos —dijo Ash, mientras el mismo, llevaba su mano a su mejilla, la cual fue anteriormente besada, por su prometida. Tocaba esa parte de su cara, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa —Es increíble lo que estoy pasando, aún ni yo me lo creo, que en un futuro, voy a casarme con ella.

Fin del flashback

—"Creo que es la hora de decirlo" —pensaba Ash, decidido a decirlo todo —¡Mamá. Aria y yo nos vamos a casar!

Al fin hablo, pero con la voz alta, como si lo dijera de golpe, sin pensar antes como lo diría.

Aria quedo muy roja y sorprendida, no venia venir que su chico, lo dijera así. Mientras Delia se quedo sin palabras, con una cara de total impresión.

—¡¿Pero que estas diciendo, Ash? No tenias que decir eso! —dijo Aria, o mas bien reclamo, la manera en la que Ash hablo.

—¿Pero no era lo que debía decir? —replico el azabache.

—Si, pero no de esa forma. Pudiste haber sido mas sutil, y menos explícito.

—Perdón, pero no pensaba en otra forma de decirlo.

Mientras nuestra pareja estaba de esa forma, que no llegaba a una discusión, claro. Pero si había un ambiente... Como tenso e histérico.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿No creen que aún es algo pronto para que se casen? —interrumpió Delia, queriendo aclarar lo que escucho.

—Escuche, lo que realmente queremos decir. Es que Ash me pidió ser su prometida, y yo dije que si. Y queríamos decirle sobre eso, pero creo que no nos salió como esperábamos —Aria lo explico todo mejor, despejando todas las dudas y posibles confusiones de la madre de Ash.

—Exacto, y queríamos confirmártelo, y también si apruebas esto —ahora hablo Ash, Yendo mas al grano, es decir la aprobación.

—Vaya, ¿Quien lo diría? —eso fue lo único de dijo Delia, por ahora. Dejando confundido a ambos chicos.

—¿De que esta hablando? —pregunto la ex reina de kalos, confundida al igual que Ash.

—Veras, es que le pregunte hace unas horas a Ash, como se imaginaba su futuro contigo —la mujer de cabello castaño, empezó a hablar, mencionando primero dicha pregunta.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Aria le pregunto a el de cabello negro. El cual solo afirmo sin mas.

—Ahora me dicen que se quieren casar. Así que Ash ya pensó en su futuro contigo, y me sorprendió lo que dijo —Delia termino con sus palabras, pero aún había algo, que no respondió.

—Entonces... —tanto Ash y Aria, querían saber sobre la respuesta final.

—Apruebo su compromiso —Delia al fin lo dijo. Dandole a ambos su aprobación, dejando a ambos mas que felices.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias mamá/suegra! —los comprometidos, agradecieron felizmente, al mismo tiempo a Delia, por la aceptación de su compromiso.

—Bueno, ahora que aprobé su compromiso, creo que ahora le toca decirle a tu madre, Aria —Delia, se dirigió a Aria, recordándole que debe decirle a su madre sobre el compromiso.

—Lo se, se lo voy a decir mañana —dijo la chica, afirmando lo que hará.

Ya una vez pasada la cena, ya era de dormir, debido a la hora que era. Ash estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación, después de haber pasado por el baño, y de hacerse la limpieza bucal, y todo lo demás. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a entrar, totalmente despreocupado, pero no espero lo que vería dentro del cuarto.

Se trataba de la presencia de Aria, que se encontraba vestida con su ropa de dormir, que consistía de un camisón largo, algo grueso, con mangas largas y color blanco, ademas de tener su cabello totalmente suelto.

La presencia de la retirada reina de kalos, dio una gran sorpresa a su prometido.

—¿Q-que estas haciendo en mi habitación? —dijo Ash en el mismo estado.

—Solo me estaba alistándome para dormir, es todo —contesto Aria, parecía estar tranquila, a comparación de el de cabello negro.

—¿Espera, que mamá no te ofreció la habitación de huéspedes? —pregunto Ash.

—Realmente no, le dije que si podía dormir en tu cuarto, y pues acepto eso —hablo Aria, sonrojandose de una manera considerable, confesando que quería dormir donde Ash.

—¿Dices que quieres dormir conmigo? ¿En la misma cama? —dijo el de ojos marrones, poniendo igual de sonrojado, pensando el hecho de dormir juntos, en la misma cama.

—¿De que te preocupa? ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos con el problema del rumor, y una vez dormimos juntos? —Aria quería recordarle a Ash, la vez que durmieron juntos, antes de ser lo que actualmente son y cuando estaban con el problema de su antiguo rumor.

—Si, pero tuviste una pesadilla esa vez, y lo hice para que estuvieses mas tranquila —Ash hizo memoria, pero recalcando el motivo del por que lo permitió.

—¿Y no quieres dormir conmigo, ahora que seremos esposos a futuro? —dijo la de cabello rosa, poniendo una cara de suplica, que mostraba, como no decirle que no.

—Esta bien, si puedes dormir conmigo, pero la cama es algo pequeña, ¿No te sentirás algo incomoda? —preguntaba Ash, queriendo percatarse de la comodidad de su chica.

—¿Contigo? Nunca me sentiría incomoda. Dormiré muy bien contigo a tu lado —a la vez que ella decía esto, abrazo de una manera muy tierna a Ash. El veía que estando con Aria, la misma se sentía bastante feliz, el también sentía lo mismo al estar con ella, eso fue suficiente para que no se preocupara de mas.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos a dormir —dijo Ash, mientras correspondía el abrazo de Aria, y con eso se quedaron pegaditos y contentos por un pequeño rato.

Pasando algunos minutos, la pareja ya se encontraba en la cama de Ash, lista para dormir. Ash estaba recostado en su cama, en el lado derecho, y Aria en el lado izquierdo. Ya estaban dispuestos a dormir, pero no sin antes verse el uno al otro,hablando un poco, decirse algún que otro cariñito, ya saben, cosas de parejas.

—Oye, Ash. ¿Así como estamos ahora, no sientes como si ya estuviésemos casados? —pregunto la de cabello rosado, tomando un poco de sorpresa al ex campeón. Si bien, el hecho de que los dos estuvieran durmiendo en la misma cama, juntos, y que lleven esta relación, si daba la impresión de eso.

—Un poco, pero creo que ya lo sentiremos de verdad, cuando ya nos casemos —contesto Ash. El hecho de hablar de ese futuro, ciertamente era algo que los dos, sobre todo Aria, quería que llegaran, pero sabían que aun faltaría mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Pero de momento, creo que ya hay que dormir, ¿No?

—Claro, buenas noches, preciosa —Ash le dio las buenas noches a Aria.

—Que descanses bien, querido —ahora le toco a Aria despedirse, para después, los dos darse un ultimo beso, y posteriormente dormirse, y esperar el mañana que les espera a ambos en su relación.

Continuara...

Harumi: Jamas pensé que retomarías el fic

Taisei: Ni yo, pero como se siente bien volver a escribir esta historia.

Harumi: De acuerdo, quiero que ustedes lectores, se queden a leer lo que pasa con la computadora.

Taisei: Gracias, pues si, mi computadora tuvo un desperfecto con el disco duro, ya me lo cambiaran por uno nuevo, pero me dijeron que tarda 15 días en llegar, si hay suerte llega antes.

Harumi: ¿Entonces por que no escribes los capítulos de todo en la tablet? Yo que pensaba que descansarías un poco.

Taisei: En primer lugar, es algo incomodo, y en segunda, no quiero perder la continuidad de los capítulos, cuando ya la tenga de vuelta, retomare los escritos que estaban mas cerca de terminarse. Y tranquilos, me dijeron que hay grandes posibilidades de que no pierda mis archivos, así que bien.

Harumi: Eso se entiende bien, y tienes razón, pero lo triste es que todo se retrasara mas de lo esperado.

Taisei: La espera valdrá la pena, eso juralo. Pero pasando a la historia, si tenia originalmente la idea de que empezara dos años después de lo ocurrido en la primera temporada, y que iba a ser una historia aparte, pero conectada directamente con esta. Pero es mejor que empiece justo donde terminamos, y también por que no sabia como iniciar bien esa primera idea.

Harumi: ¿Y que mas tendremos esta temporada?

Taisei: Excelente pregunta, mas desarrollo y profundidad en la pareja, y por eso continue, por que la relación de Ash y Aria aquí puede dar para mas. Situaciones románticas y algo cómicas a la vez, y algo que muchos me dijeron que faltaba, el drama, y solo les diré, en un futuro, tendremos la presencia de una ex acompañante, que pondrá el ya saben que. Y un poco de todo mas, para no decir mas spoilers.

Harumi: Es un poco mejor que no decir absolutamente nada como antes.

Taisei: Bueno, es verdad. Pero en fin, esta historia ha regresado para mas, y promete ser mejor que la anterior temporada. Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, si les pareció algo corto, es que cualquier primer capitulo, de lo que sea, será algo corto, pues sirve para introducir, y luego ya se alargan mas, para desarrollar la historia. Pero aún así espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios/reviews sobre el. Y recuerden, si van a jugar pokémon go, tengan demasiado cuidado donde caminan o pasen, yo se lo que les digo.

Harumi: Eso no era necesario, ¿O si?

Taisei: Para mi si, lo mejor es tener precaución. En fin, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra ocasión.


	11. Oficialmente comprometidos

Hola lectores, bienvenidos, al nuevo capítulo de la nueva temporada de mi mejor fic, realmente agradezco que les haya gustado el regreso de este fic, que si, dándome cuenta, debía continuarlo, ya que lo que deje al final de la primera temporada, pudo haber dado para mucho más para otra temporada, pero vamos a dejar las curiosidades a un lado, y comencemos ahora mismo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derecho son de game freak, y si yo fuese dueño, me hubiera puesto a hacer algo mejor que lo que se nos avecina.

Capitulo 10: Oficialmente comprometidos, ¿Un mal se aproxima?

Un nuevo día se hacía presente, en pueblo paleta.

En la habitación de Ash, él estaba aún dormido en su cama, junto con su futura esposa, Aria.

El anterior campeón de la liga kalos, estaba empezando a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos, en señal de que estaba a punto de despertar.

—Ya amaneció... —pronunció Ash, quien luego de despertar por completo, volteo a donde Aria, quien todavía dormía —Aria, ya amaneció, despierta.

Ash estaba tratando de levantarla, tocándola con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—Dame cinco minutos más —fue lo único que Aria había dicho, de una manera suave, mostrándose una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía dormida.

El chico se había quedado contemplando a la al verla así, se veía como si se fuera un hermoso ángel caído del cielo.

—Vaya, es tan bella cuando duerme —decía Ash, en un tono de voz bajo —En serio, despierta ya linda.

El de cabello negro, hizo otro intento, el cual fallo también, puesto que seguía dormida.

—Ash, de verdad te amo —decía Aria, al parecer en algún sueño. No se podía quedar dormida, así que en la única manera en la que Ash se le ocurrió podría despertar.

—Yo también te amo, y mucho —fue lo único que dijo, para hacer lo que pensó. Y eso era darle un beso de buenos días a Aria. La chica en cuestión, al sentir sus labios con los de su prometido, hizo que despertara, y viera lo que Ash estaba haciendo. Aunque sorprendida al principio, no protesto y sé dejó, correspondiendo la acción de su amado.

Luego de estar un minuto así, llegaron a separarse de sus labios.

—¿Ahora si ya despertaste? —pregunto Ash.

—Creo que no lo hubiera hecho, si tu no me despertabas —respondió Aria, de una manera suave y dulce —pero puedo dormir unos minutos más.

—Está bien, entonces me adelantare abajo, tu descansa —Ash iba a levantarse de la cama, pero Aria le agarra el brazo, impidiéndolo.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que duermas conmigo un momento, por favor —dijo Aria, suplicando que el de ojos cafés, le hiciera ese favor, y aunque al principio dudaba, pero…

—De acuerdo, descansemos un momento más —Ash acepto la petición, recostándose en la cama, y su prometida, reposando su cabeza en pecho, y quedándose dormida ahí, como si fuese una almohada. Ash vio como ella se veía feliz, estando en compañía del entrenador.

—"¿Quien diría que por un rumor, esto me esté pasando ahora? Pero creo que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida?" —fueron los pensamientos de el de cabellos negros, para luego acariciar la caballera rosa de su chica, mirándola de una forma, que parecía ser el ser más feliz del mundo, y posteriormente, cerrar los ojos y dormir con ella un rato más.

15 minutos después, ellos salieron de la habitación, ya vestidos habitualmente, Ash volvió a sus ropas azules de kalos, luego de usar otras para encubrirse en la región, por causa del antiguo rumor, y en cambió Aria, estaba vestida con su ropa casual, como ella se viste en público, pero la diferencia, tenía su peinado como el que usaba en los escenarios, junto con su moño y no usaba ni sombrero ni gafas. Se encontraban bajando las escaleras de la casa, para llegar a donde la sala de la casa.

—Ah, buenos días chicos —Delia, quien veía a la pareja bajando, saludo a ambos.

—Buenos días, mama —Ash, devolvió el saludo a su madre.

—Veo que han dormido bien, no pensé que ya se estuvieran preparando —dijo una voz, la cual no habían notado que estaba ahí, y al ver el rostro de la misma, ambos quedaron impresionados por quien se trataba.

—¡Mama, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamo una sorprendida Aria, al ver que su madre estaba donde ella, lo cual nunca espero, al igual que Ash.

—Bueno, cuando me entere de tu compromiso, fui de inmediato a tomar el primer vuelo a kanto, y aquí estoy —explico Sara, el por qué su repentina presencia.

—Ya veo, te iba a llamar hoy, pero no esperaba que ya estuvieras aquí.

—¿Te sorprendí, verdad hija? Pero cambiando de tema, Quiero preguntarle algo a Ash —la señora de cabello rosado, se dirigió donde el ex campeón de kalos, y estaba listo a escuchar esa pregunta —¿Es cierto que quieres casarte con Aria?

Esa fue la única duda que ella quería hacerle, quería verificar que tan cierto era eso.

—Si, quisiera estar con ella el resto de mi vida, la amo, y quiero que ese amor que nos tenemos, siga por mucho tiempo más. Y queremos, que acepte nuestro compromiso, por favor —dichas esta palabras, Ash bajo su cabeza al suelo, en forma de suplicar. Nadie había dicho nada, ni siquiera Aria, que al escuchar esas palabras, solo pensó que tan sincero era, realmente quería ese futuro, al igual que ella, pero las palabras de Ash, eran como un fuerte deseo que quería que fuese realidad.

—No digas más, acepto su compromiso —dijo Sara, dándoles la aprobación de su compromiso.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Aria, quien se escuchaba feliz e ilusionada por esto.

—Aria, escogiste a un chico que realmente te aprecia, y te hace feliz el estar con el. Con eso es suficiente para aceptar que tú y Ash se casen en el futuro, así que tienen todo mi permiso —dijo Sara, terminando aceptando el compromiso de ambos.

—Y con mi permiso, técnicamente ya están comprometidos los dos —Delia recalco que ella también había concedido esa petición, por lo cual, ambos chicos se encontraban felices, por la buena noticia, que sus respectivas madres, hayan aceptado el hecho de que querían casarse en el futuro, sabían que ese día no sería ahora o pronto, pero quedarían comprometidos cuando llegara el momento.

—Muchas gracias, ¿No te parece maravilloso Ash? —Aria se dirigió al entrenador, a la vez que lo abrazaba.

—Sí, no puedo esperar a que llegue ese día —respondió, dándole toda la razón.

—Bien futuros señores Ketchum, creo que deberían empezar a planificar la boda —hablo Delia, dejando a ambos con cara de "¿Qué?"

—Pero si apenas nos aprobaron, ¿Cómo quieren que organicemos una boda? —reclamo Ash.

—Cierto, además, no es muy pronto para que la empecemos a planear —ahora fue turno de la ex reina de kalos.

—Tienes razón, igual nos dejamos llevar un poco —dijo Sara, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Solo déjenos a nosotras planificarlo, y cuando puedan, miran que algo les gusta y que no, nos dicen para poder corregirlo, ¿Les parece bien? —Delia propuso una mejor solución, la cual a nuestra pareja, se le hizo muy bien, por lo tanto, asintieron a esa propuesta.

—Solo una pregunta, ¿Cómo fue contactaste a mi mama para que viniera aquí? Imposible que supieras el número de mi casa —pregunto Aria, una duda que aún no se le ha respondido, y que si necesitaba una respuesta.

—Dejaste tu bolso con tu celular dentro en la sala, así que aproveche marcarle para que viniera aquí —contesto la mujer de cabello castaño, del cómo pudo llamar a la madre de la artista.

—¿Y la contraseña como la supiste?

—Deberías ser más discreta y no usar el nombre de Ash como contraseña.

Tras esta confesión, el rostro de Aria, paso uno medio nervioso, por no saber que no pensó que esto pasaría, al poner una contraseña tan obvia como esta, y los demás solo soltaron unas leves risas por aquel escenario.

—"Creo que debería cambiar la contraseña de mi teléfono" —pensaba Aria, sabiendo que necesitaba una mejor clave para su teléfono.

Pasaron muchas horas, pasando por el desayuno, y cosas en las que todos estaban ocupados, uno haciendo una cosa, y otro otra, y viceversa.

Al cabo de medio día, Aria le pidió a Ash salir a algún lado, para matar y pasar tiempo juntos, el gustosamente acepto, pero debían fijar un destino en especial. Para eso, el chico de ojos cafés, le enseño a su chica un mapa de la región, y que ella escogiera el lugar que ella quisiese, pero que no fuese demasiado lejos. Aria miraba el mapa, y su atención se fue a un lugar llamado ciudad cerulean; y señalándolo, Aria quería ir ahí. Ash por su parte, no veía ningún problema en ir allá, ya lo conocía y no quedaba demasiado lejos que digamos, así que acepto la propuesta de Aria, por lo que tenían que alistarse, antes de salir para allá.

Minutos pasaron, y ya estaban saliendo de la casa, claro, no sin antes avisar a sus respectivas madres, quienes dieron el permiso, pero tenían que regresar antes de que anocheciera. El camino a ciudad cerulean, era un poco más largo que el que recorrieron de ciudad viridian hasta pueblo paleta, por lo que optaron por un medio de transporte, poco visto incluso en la realidad (En el anime regular, por si no entendieron la referencia) Y eso era un autobús. A las afueras del pueblo, pero muy afuera, se encontraba un central, donde se podían tomar distintos destinos de la región, y como no, nuestra pareja fue rumbo allá, con tal de evitar un viaje demasiado largo caminando, además que necesitaban volver en un tiempo establecido, y esto podría serles más rápido que una caminata de varias horas. Una vez llegaron ahí, abordaron un autobús con destino a ciudad cerulean, el cuál era su objetivo a llegar.

Ash y Aria ya habían abordado el autobús, y el mismo ya estaba en marcha para su destino, sabían que el camino no sería excesivamente largo con este medio de transporte, a comparación de caminar por varias horas. Durante el trayecto, simplemente se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que esto tardaría quizás una hora de viaje, y como no tenían algo de qué hablar en estos momentos, fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer de mientras.

Pasado un determinado tiempo, el chofer del autobús había avisado que ya habían llegado a su destino, este aviso despertó a la pareja, y una vez despiertos, se dispusieron a bajar del autobús, para luego salir de la central, y estar por fin en la ciudad.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y no ha cambiado en nada esta ciudad —dijo Ash, con un toque algo nostálgico, al ver la ciudad donde paso por su segunda medalla en su primer viaje.

—¿Ya habías estado aquí antes, verdad? —pregunto Aria. A lo que su futuro marido asintió, en forma de decir que si —¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a ver la ciudad —la de cabello rosa, agarro la mano de Ash, y este empezó a seguirle el paso, se veía emocionada, con el hecho de visitar una nueva ciudad en la que nunca ha estado, en una región que nunca había pisado hasta ahora, era evidente su emoción, y más si estaba acompañada por esa persona tan, pero tan especial para ella.

Y así sucedía, los dos se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, viendo los alrededores, y ver que podían hacer. La que alguna vez fue reina de kalos, era la más emocionada y contenta. La ciudad le estaba gustando, era increíble lo que veía, y para aumentar su felicidad, estar caminando, agarrado de la mano de quien en el futuro, será su esposo, ¿Qué más podía pedir en estos momentos?

¿Y a donde irán en estos momentos? Algunos se preguntaran, Aria pidió que fueran a algún lugar donde pudieran hacer compras, y aunque no era algo que el de cabellos desordenados disfrutaría, por ella haría lo que fuera, con tal de hacerla feliz. Tras caminar unas cuantas cuadras, la chica de moño azul, volteo a un lado de la calle, donde vio a una familia, conformada por dos padres y su hijo, que parecían estar pasando un muy buen momento en familia. Esa escena hizo que Aria pensara en lo mismo, imaginándose en esa situación con Ash, algo que podría suceder en un futuro lejano.

—Esto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ash? —el mismo, al escuchar eso, se dispuso a escucharla.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Aria estaba pensando bien como se lo iba a decir, y el hecho de solo preguntar, la puso algo nerviosa.

—¿Cu… cuantos hijos te gustaría tener? —finalmente pregunto, tomando por sorpresa al antiguo campeón de kalos. Pensaba que aún no era buen momento para platicar de eso.

—La verdad… nunca he pensado en eso, no creí que me ibas a preguntar eso.

—Solo es simple curiosidad, pero si me gustaría que formáramos una familia en un futuro, perdón si te incomodo mi pregunta, ahora que lo pienso, no debí preguntar eso.

Aria se volteó, por la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos, el hablar de hijos a estas alturas, si provocaba ese ambiente.

—Aria, voltéame a ver querida —dijo Ash, tomándola de sus hombros, haciendo que se vieran de frente —Apenas nos comprometimos, y ya estás pensando en eso, pero no me molesta lo que me hayas preguntado, solo que esa pregunta me agarro desprevenido —Ash intentaba tranquilizar a su novia, con solo palabras y un mirada que solo el haría frente a ella.

—¿En serio? Yo pensaba que no debía haberte preguntado, ¿Pero de verdad no te molesto?

—No te preocupes por eso, solo déjalo así. Y respecto al tema, me gustaría que tuviésemos primero una hija, pero mejor olvidémonos de eso.

—Si eso quieres, espero que eso pueda ser posible cuando llegue el momento, pero dejemos que el presente permanezca, y esperemos el futuro, ¿No crees?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —con estas palabras, saliendo de la boca de Ash, esa misma hizo contacto con los labios de Aria, resultando en un corto, pero dulce beso —¿Entonces, continuamos con nuestro paseo?

—Adelante, vamos mi amor —la de ojos medio rojizos, volvió a tomar la mano de su prometido, y así siguieron su recorrido por la ciudad. Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial, y no dudaron en entrar ahí, pues ahí es donde ellos iba a dirigirse.

Una vez dentro, se pusieron a recorrer el lugar, y buscar alguna tienda de interés. Pero antes de eso, Aria tuvo que una emergencia, diciéndole a Ash que tenía que ir al "tocador", a lo que Ash entendió, y su chica fue al baño, que tenían suerte de que estuviera cerca de ellos. La ex artista pokémon, entro al correspondiente baño, mientras que Ash iba a esperar afuera del mismo, y ciertamente, pasaron cinco minutos y aún no salía de ahí.

—Ya ha estado ahí mucho tiempo, ¿De verdad las chicas se tardan tanto en el baño? —se preguntaba Ash, una pregunta que ciertamente, deja a uno que pensar (O bueno, no a todos)

—No puede ser, ¡Aquí esta! —dijo una voz, que era una voz femenina, quien cargaba unas bolsas, y al parecer, conocía a Ash, ¿Pero de donde lo conocía? ¿Quién era?

Continuara…

Harumi: Ayy… eres un malo, ni siquiera dijiste el nombre.

Taisei: Si, dime todo lo que quieras, pero en la ciudad en la que estamos, no creo que a nadie le cueste deducir de quien se trata.

Harumi: Pero hay quienes hacen sus teorías, y luego creen que se podría tratar de alguien más.

Taisei: Que los lectores lo deduzcan por nosotros, ¿Si?

Harumi: De acuerdo, espero acierten en quien es.

Taisei: Y como dato curioso, el inicio del capítulo, es precisamente la base de un antiguo prototipo para una secuela de este fic, no era precisamente segunda temporada, si no continuación que tendría lugar, dos años después de lo acontecido en la primera, así que si, ese borrador prototipo, es prácticamente el inicio del primer capítulo. Ves, de lo que te puede servir algo así, ¿No crees?

Harumi: Si, veo como lo usaste para que eso encajara, modificándola y todo para ser parte del fic.

Taisei: Precisamente, y pienso que no tengo nada que decir ahora. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, acompáñenos el próximo para ver lo que ocurrirá, esto se pondrá emocionante. No olviden dejar sus reviews, ¿que les pareció? ¿que creen que pasara?, ¿quien será? Y todas las interrogantes que tengan al respecto, y claro, su opinión. Ahora si nos despedimos, y leemos hasta otra.


	12. ¿Una rival más se aproxima?

Hola a todos los lectores, finalmente estamos con el nuevo cap de esta segunda temporada, que siendo sinceros, este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, y todo por probar una táctica de tener capítulos reservados y ya hechos, y si funciono en parte, pero como que no es lo mío, pero lo bueno es que ya está listo y aquí, para mostrar esa identidad misteriosa del ultimo capitulo, aunque muchos ya lo intuían, y otros no, pero ya verán lo que pasara, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 11: Un reencuentro inesperado, ¿Una rival más se aproxima?

—No puede ser, ¡Aquí esta! —dijo una voz, que era una voz femenina, quien cargaba unas bolsas, y al parecer, conocía a Ash, ¿Pero de donde lo conocía? ¿Quién era? —¡Oye Ash! —la misma voz llamo la atención, al voltear a ver quién le llamaba, este mismo se sorprendió por quien era.

—¡Misty! —Ash dijo ese nombre, que correspondía a la primera persona que lo acompaño cuando inicio su viaje, esta misma se acercó donde él —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Todo está bien, y el gimnasio está muy bien. ¿Pero que haces tú aquí? Pensé que estabas en esa región llamada kalos, supe que ganaste la liga y te quedaste ahí por tu puesto de campeón —dijo Misty, sintiendo curiosidad del porque él no estaba en dicha región.

—Me retire de mi puesto de campeón, y volví aquí para descansar —contesto Ash, mencionando más detalles de ese asunto.

—¿Y que haces en ciudad cerulean? Si regresaste a kanto, entonces estarías en pueblo paleta ahora.

—Bueno… estamos aquí de visita —dijo el ex campeón, pero a la de cabello naranja, se le hizo raro que hablara en plural.

—¿Estamos? ¿Estas acompañado por alguien más? —pregunto Misty. Cuando después de hacer esa pregunta, cierta ex reina de kalos, salió del baño, en donde ella estaba.

—Ya volví Ash, lamento hacerte esperar —dijo Aria, dirigiéndose a su chico.

—No te preocupes, no fue tanto tiempo —hablo Ash. Misty por otra parte, estaba viendo a la chica que estaba con él, nunca antes la había visto, y le hacía pensar que su relación con Ash, era algo que le parecía algo difícil de creer. Aria también observo Misty, quien apenas noto su presencia, y tenía incógnitas respecto a ella.

—¿Ash, quien es ella? —al mismo tiempo, las dos preguntaron a Ash, sobre las identidades de ambas, hasta ahora desconocidas para ellas.

—Ah sí, lo siento. Aria, ella es Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad cerulean. Misty, ella es Aria, ex reina de kalos y mi prometida —el de cabello azabache, presento a ambas chicas. Mientras Aria tomo tranquila esa presentación, la líder de gimnasio, se quedó en completo shock al oir la palabra "prometida", algo que ella no podía procesar, en este momento.

—¿Cómo que ella, es tu p-prometida? Seguro estas bromeando —Misty intentaba negar las palabras de Ash.

—Es una larga historia, pero es la verdad —Ash confirmo, lo que la entrenadora de pokémon de tipo agua, tenía dudas. Cosa que ella aun no podía procesar.

—"No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo es que ella es su prometida? Y pensar que Ash no conocía nada sobre el romance? ¿Eso quiere decir que perdí mi oportunidad?" —pensó Misty, con un último pensamiento que se explicara más adelante.

—Es un placer conocerte, la verdad Ash jamás me hablo de ti —dijo Aria, extendiendo su mano, en señal de un apretón de manos.

—Si… también es un gusto conocerte, no pensaba que Ash estuviese comprometido contigo —Misty devolvió el apretón, e hizo un saludo cordial.

—Sabes, quizás puedas ser mi dama de honor cuando nos casemos —dijo la de cabello rosado, mostrando una sonrisa, y a la vez, algo de emoción.

—¿No crees que te estas apurando con los detalles de la boda? —el entrenador de Pikachu se dirigió a ella (Que si se preguntan por él, se quedó en pueblo paleta)

—Ehh… lo voy a pensar, gracias por la oferta —Misty sonrió nerviosamente, por repentina propuesta.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en este centro comercial? —pregunto Ash.

—Fui a comprar unas cosas para el gimnasio, comida para los pokémon principalmente —contesto Misty , explicando por qué andaba en ese mismo lugar.

—Ash, ¿Y si continuamos con nuestra salida? Hay que aprovechar lo mejor posible el tiempo —dijo Aria, mientras esta agarraba el brazo de Ash.

—Tienes razón, hay que aprovechar, así que vamos. Nos vemos Misty, fue un gusto volver a verte —Ash se iba despidiendo de su primera acompañante, mientras se retiraba del lugar con su prometida.

—Igualmente, adiós a ambos —Misty se despedía de la pareja, mientras estos se alejaban de donde ella estaba, sin embargo, bajo esa sonrisa que mostraba, en su mente tenía un pensamiento diferente —"¿Ash comprometido? Esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, no lo creo, se le veía tranquilo y hasta feliz con ella? Creo que no debo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Mañana iré a pueblo paleta, y voy a reclamar por él, cueste lo que me cueste"

Los pensamientos de la líder de gimnasio, expresaban un deseo, el querer que ella estuviese en el lugar de Aria, envidia era lo que sentía, sin duda, tenía una cosa clara, ella había perdido una oportunidad hace años, y estaba dispuesta a recuperarla como sea.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un tanto lejano a kanto. Vemos a un ferry navegando por el mar, el cuál iba en dirección a la región de kanto. ¿Pero de donde era proveniente aquel transporte? Su lugar de origen era de la región de sinnoh, donde se veía en uno de los tantos camarotes, a una chica que aparentemente, provenía de dicha región.

—Atención pasajeros, estimamos nuestra llegada a la región kanto, para mañana en la mañana, cerca de las siete de la mañana, estaremos en ciudad pewter —una voz, aviso a todos los pasajeros el tiempo estimado de su destino.

—Bien, mañana llegare a kanto, y de ahí, iré a pueblo paleta. Espero que Ash se ponga muy contento al verme de nuevo —dijo la chica, de largo cabello azul, y ojos del mismo color, llamada Dawn, quien en algún momento, acompaño a Ash por sinnoh —Pronto, él y yo estaremos juntos, solo espérame, Ash.

Esas palabras, reflejaban esperanza, pero ella no sabía una cosa, ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, ahora que el corazón de Ash tiene dueña. Aunque ella no sabe nada, su fe en lograr dicho objetivo aun prevalecían.

Volviendo a la región en sí, específicamente en pueblo paleta, residencia Ketchum. La noche había caído, el cielo había cambiado a un tono obscuro, y la luna y estrellas adornaban el ambiente. Pero no nos estamos enfocando afuera, si no adentro, justamente en la habitación de Ash, vemos con él y Aria estaban en la cama, sentados de rodillas ambos, y ya vestidos para dormir. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? El ex campeón de kalos, parecía estar peinando el cabello rosa de Aria.

—Tu cabello es muy largo, y también es muy suave —dijo Ash, al parecer un cumplido.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con él, diferentes estilos de peinados, creo que ya viste cuatro de ellos —dijo Aria.

—¿Cuatro de ellos? —pregunto Ash, confundido por esa cifra —Si solo conozco tres, cuando estabas disfrazada, el de la fiesta de baile, y cuando estabas en el escenario.

—¿Olvidaste como me veía en la clase maestra? Digo ¿Tu estuviste ahí, no? —Aria intento refrescarle la memoria a el de cabello negro.

—Ah sí, se me había olvidado la clase maestra. Es que, no me acorde bien de ese momento.

—No te preocupes, es normal que alguien olvide algún recuerdo. Por cierto, si quieres, puedes dejarlo ahí. Además, creo que ya hay que descansar ¿No crees? —la antigua reina de kalos, propuso. A lo que Ash asintió y acepto.

Unos pocos minutos después, si bien, no estaban dormidos, pero ya estaban acostados, y viéndose el uno al otro, de una manera que se podría decir, que se veía una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros. Pero de un momento a otro, la expresión alegre de Aria, cambio a una que expresaba más preocupación. Ash noto ese cambio de expresión y él también se preocupó, por el estado de su chica.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te miro algo preocupada —pregunto Ash, aún preocupado.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando —esa fue la única respuesta que recibió, por parte de Aria, que parecía ocultar la verdad.

—¿Y en que estabas pensando? —Ash volvió a preguntar. Y parece que en lugar de desviar el tema, aún se tocaba más a fondo.

—Bueno… la verdad estoy algo preocupada —dijo Aria, mostrando más una cara de tristeza. El entrenador se preocupó mucho, por lo que no dudo en preguntar el por qué —Es que, no quiero que alguien llegue y me separe de ti.

La ex artista pokémon, había detallado su preocupación.

—¿Y quien crees que podría?

—No sé, tu amiga Misty, o alguna otra chica más.

Ciertamente, parecía que Aria tenía algo de preocupación por conocer a una amiga de Ash, que había estado con él por dos regiones, de igual manera, si otra chica intentaría hacer algo.

—No te preocupes. Ella y yo solo somos amigos, además, como nos llevábamos en nuestro viaje, no pienso que hubiese sentido algo por mi —dijo Ash, intentando tranquilizar la situación.

—¿Tan mal te llevabas con ella? —pregunto Aria, muy curiosa por lo relatado.

—Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, pero es buena persona, así que no te preocupes por eso, ni por ella.

—¿Y… si viniera otra chica que aún no conozco, pero tu si?

—Aria, sea quien se interponga, siempre serás la única en mi corazón, y nadie lo va a cambiar ¿Entendiste? —dijo Ash, en un intento de tranquilizar más a su futura esposa, dándole después de esas palabras, una sonrisa típica de él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la antes mencionada pregunto, en un tono esperanzador. El chico solo asintió, haciendo de la de cabello rosa, demasiado feliz —Muchas gracias, querido.

Tras decir esto, no dudo en darle un pequeño beso a su novio, lo cual era más de buenas noches.

—¿Estas mejor, linda? —dijo Ash, acariciando la cabeza de Aria, más que nada su cabello, dándole más alegría a la chica en cuestión, y la misma solo se limitó a afirmar eso. Luego de unos pocos segundos, ambos se dieron las buenas noches, y empezaron a caer dormidos, para descansar para un nuevo día.

Mientras tanto en otros lugar, concretamente en ciudad pewter. Ya era un nuevo día, y eran las ocho de la mañana. Y en el puerto de la ciudad, un ferry originario de sinnoh, ya había parado en su destino. Los pasajeros iban bajando del transporte, pero nuestra atención va más dirigida a cierta coordinadora pokémon, quien había estado ahí, con el objetivo de ir a kanto, específicamente a pueblo paleta, su misión: ver de nuevo a su compañero de viaje durante su viaje en su región natal.

—Ya llegue, ahora a pueblo paleta por Ash —dijo Dawn, decidida a ese objetivo, mientras empezaba a abandonar el puerto e ir a la ciudad —Ahora que lo pienso, estoy ya aquí, ¿Debería visitar a Brock y que me aconseje para como estar con Ash? No, creo que mejor me las arreglare por mí misma, pero primero recorreré un poco la ciudad.

Y ahora, vamos a otro lugar, a las afueras del gimnasio de ciudad cerulean, la líder del mismo, se encontraba ya afuera, poniendo un cartel, que indicaba que el lidere salió, la misma, como había prometido, iría a pueblo paleta, a ver a ya saben quién.

—Listo, ahora a pueblo paleta, tendré otra oportunidad con Ash, y estará conmigo y no con esa chica. Solo espera por mi —dijo llena de determinación, para ir a su destino, alejándose de su gimnasio.

Ciertamente, dos chicas interesadas en Ash, personas del pasado, están dispuestas a quitárselo a su futura esposa, una posible doble amenaza para nuestra pareja, está a punto de llegar.

Continuara…

Si, dos chicas, sobre todo, ellas dos. Pensé que esto sería mas… no sé, emocionante y dramático, ya que tuve un dilema hace meses cuando planificaba esta segunda temporada, en un inicio iba a poner solo a Dawn, pero luego pensé en quitarla y poner a Misty en su lugar, y aquí hubo un conflicto ya que no me decidía por quien, y dije, mira, voy a poner a ambas, ¿Por qué poner una, si puedes usar a dos? Y así fue como las cosas resultaron.

Ya tenemos a dos chicas que le pondrán más sabor al caldo, y creo que seguro se preguntaran, ¿Dónde fregados, esta Serena? Siendo objetivo de un científico para juntarla a ella con su amor de la infancia en otro fic. Ok no, está en Hoenn lejos de la vieja haciendo concursos pokémon, y encima con un recuerdo de su despedida con Ash (O sea el beso, pero en el anime, no en este fic)

Bueno, ya dejándome de bromas, Serena no aparecerá en este fic, y aunque en la historia tiene antecedentes amorosos con Ash, y muchos apuntaban que regresaría. Esto es más como una regla o politica mía a la hora de hacer esta clase de fics, yo no sería tan cruel como para hacerla regresar al fic, intentando recuperar a Ash y todo, esas cosas no van para nada conmigo. Le tengo mucho respeto y cariño a Serena, que yo no sería capaz de hacerla la mala del cuento, y digamos que ella tiene sus fics en solitario, y "R.C", así son las cosas conmigo, así que no esperen que ella aparezca, está bien, y esto ya se había decidido antes de iniciar la temporada, incluso cuando no la tenía en mente.

Para aclarar, la vestimenta de Misty, es la que uso en hoenn cuando volvió a la serie, y si les soy sincero, jamás me gusto el vestuario con el que todo el mundo la identifica, ni siquiera cuando era más pequeño, ni siquiera el personaje en sí me gustaba de pequeño, realmente. Cabe aclarar que me gusta la versión de los juegos, e incluso la del manga, en cambio la del anime… mejor cambiemos el tema para no causar conflictos. Dawn vestirá lo de siempre, no cambio de ropas en unova cuando regreso, pues tampoco aquí.

Y como un anuncio, antes de despedirme, esta será la última actualización del año, es decir, no habrá actualizaciones de ningún fic hasta que iniciemos nuevo año, necesito un pequeño descanso de esto. Pero no quiere decir que no trabajare, solo pensare en cómo serán los caps de todos los demás fics, probando un sistema que se me ocurrió, seguiré trabajando, pero con menos peso de encima, reuniendo ideas, acomodando otras, y tener los capítulos más claros y fijos, posiblemente. Pero no solo eso, habrá one shots, les debo ese misterioso one shot de jotho, tengo en mente un nuevo one shot amourshipping, y hasta estoy considerando en hacer otro one shot, diferente a lo normal, en fin, trabajare, pero más ligero, sin actualizar los fics principales por un tiempo, estaré más relajado y renovado para retomarlos una vez inicie el próximo año, pero seguiré haciendo cosas durante estos momentos, todo se retomara hasta enero, seguiré trabajando, pero a menor medida.

Y hasta aquí fue todo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios con sus opiniones, me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra ocasión.


	13. Aviso importante

Hola a todos los lectores. Si, lo se, no es la actualización que tanto esperaban, pero esto es para hablar de algo importante respecto a la continuación del fic.

El capitulo en si, esta listo, escrito en mi libreta de guiones, ¿Pero que paso? ¿Por que no se ha publicado? Tuve un problema creativo estos ultimos días, no solo con este fic, pero vamos a enfocarnos en este, que es el que mas me preocupa en esa situación.

Revisando el capitulo anterior, y pensando algunas cosas, me di cuenta de algo, y es que una de las cosas que introduci, y que pense que seria bueno para esto, al final resulto en un error.

El error fue, querer tener y usar dos "rivales" al mismo tiempo, por que pensandolo bien, todo funcionaria mucho mejor solo con una, y me resultaria mejor de escribir. Y que una, o solo apareciera como un simple cameo, sin tanta importancia, o la otra, simplemente no aparezca.

Y en lo que pensé para este problema, fue reescribir el capitulo, no estoy hablando de hacerlo desde cero, seguiria siendo el mismo, pero con una modificación importante.

Y no lo quise hacer ahora, ya que quería saber que piensan, si es correcto hacerlo o no.

No se si es mucho pedir, o si no es lo correcto, pero, me gustaría que me dijeran, que piensan, que creen que es lo mejor, y que piensan que seria lo mas conveniente de hacer.

Espero sus opiniones respecto a lo que escribí. ¿Que es lo mas correcto de hacer?


End file.
